The Fairy Dragon Slayer
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: When a pink haired girl and her exceed, who Team Natsu found lying in the snow, are taken into the guild, their lives change forever...
1. Gees Cat I'm Fine

**The fairy dragon slayer**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima Sensei does...but we can all dream right? *laughs weakly* right?**

* * *

"Why is it so cold" Lucy moaned, as Team Natsu continued their descent from Mt Hakobe.

"You could have stayed back at the guild with, Wendy and Charle but you chose to come along" Gray pointed out.

"But I needed the money" Lucy moaned, the cold wind causing her to clutch her coat tighter.

"You always go on about money you gold digger" Gray sighed

"I am not a gold digger, I just want to pay my r-" Lucy stopped mid sentence and stood frozen

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?" asked Natsu

"Lucy..." Said Erza

"I think I see someone...over there" Lucy managed to whisper.

The four mages glanced over to where Lucy was pointing and spotted a motionless female body in the snow.

"Shit..." said Natsu as he started to run towards the body.

The team stood there in shock, the girl appeared to be between sixteen/seventeen, snow covered her rose pink hair and she was lying in a foetus position, bruises, scratches and wounds covered her body and she was protectively clutching a folded up jacket.

"Look at this!" Happy exclaimed as he attempted to pick up the large double bladed axe.

"Happy, leave the axe, it's a dangerous weapon" Erza said as she picked up the axe, admiring the craftsmanship of whoever had made it.

"I can't sense any, magic energy from this girl" Lucy whispered, fearing the worst.

The entire team lowered their heads sadly until the girl started to stir.

"Great, she's alive!" Said Natsu excitedly

"Only just flame brain!" Gray shouted

"Shut up, ice stripper!" Natsu shouted back

"Silence!" Erza shouted, her voice echoing through the mountains. "We should take her back to the guild so Wendy can heal her".

They nodded in agreement, Natsu picked up the girl, bridal style, while Lucy proceeded to pick up the girls jacket only something surprised her.

"Eek!" She gasped as a small lilac coloured exceed fell out from the jacket. The blonde only just managed to catch the small exceed in her arms . as Lucy examined the creature she discovered that is was covered in scrapes and bruises causing Lucy to hold it gently to avoid hurting it even more.

"Where did that come from?" asked Gray confused, causing the rest of the team to turn to see what the ice mage was referring to.

"I-it just fell out from her jacket" Lucy stuttered as she carefully held the unconscious exceed "But why would she have one, unless..."

"Lucy, we can ask questions back at the guild" Said Erza, using the double bladed axe to gesture to the unconscious girl in Natsu's arms.

Lucy nodded her head and the group proceeded, but Lucy couldn't help but wonder; who was the strange pink haired girl, who they had found lying in the snow.

* * *

"_You smell that..." Rissy whispered, as she tilted her head as the winds of the mountain changed, carrying a familiar scent. Rissy gripped her hands around the handle of her double bladed axe, when placed in the snow by its base it stood as tall as her, making it a trusty weapon when herself or her exceed ran low on magic energy._

"_It smells, weird..." Lavender shivered as she gripped Rissy's shoulders tighter._

"_It seems to me, Rissy that we just keep running into each other" said Elijah smiling evilly. Rissy knew that she smelt something rotten._

"_It's not running into someone when you've been stalking them" Rissy spat, as she placed her axe on the ground and stood in fighting stance, her rose pink hair billowing in the cold wind. Elijah just smiled, she hated that smile. Once upon a time it used to brighten up her day...but now that same smile haunted her dreams and only succeeded in chilling her spine._

"_Now, Rissy, we don't have to fight" Said Elijah, taunting her._

"_Yes, we do" Rissy hissed as magic energy poured through her "Fairy Dragons' Roar!" A bright multi coloured light appeared, and Rissy directed it right at Elijah, who stood shocked at her display. The light knocked Elijah down, sending him flying into the snow._

"_That actually hurt" Elijah smiled, as he sat up, he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and stood up "You've gotten stronger since we departed"_

"_Yes, to defeat you" Rissy stated._

"_Guess, I don't have to go easy on you" Elijah laughed "Ice Quake!" suddenly the ground started to shake and Elijah sent blocks of ice flying towards Rissy. As fast she could the Fairy dragon Slayer, dodged blocks of ice, clearly amusing her attacker._

"_Fairy Dragons' Iron Fist!" Rissy Shouted as a bright multi coloured light encased her fist and she used the power to shatter the flying blocks of ice to tiny pieces._

"_Ah, impressive" Said Elijah "You clearly possess agility as well as skill"_

"_I've been training...a lot" Rissy panted._

"_Guess I'm not fighting hard enough" Elijah sighed "Dark Fist". Before she could even react a large fist made out of darkness energy came at Rissy knocking her into the side of the mountain._

"_Rissy!" Her lilac coloured exceed, lavender shouted as she started to fly over to her partner._

"_Lavender, stay out of this!" Rissy shouted as she struggled to stand up._

"_Yes cat, stay out of this!" Elijah shouted as he backhanded lavender with darkness energy into the snow, motionless. _

"_You BASTARD!" Rissy screamed as she stood up, a dark aura appearing around her._

"_Now _this_ is what I wanted to see" Said Elijah smiling at the amount of magic energy was coming off of Rissy._

"_I hope that you wanted to see _this _too" Rissy growled "Wing slash of the Fairy Dragon!"_

_The bright multi coloured light appeared once more, this time taking the appearance of fairy wings. Rissy used the fairy wings to hit Elijah, the speed stopping him from dodging the attack and the force knocking him clear off the side of the mountain._

"_Stupid bastard" Said Rissy as she staggered over to Lavender. The little exceed lay still in the snow after Elijah's attack and Rissy carefully picked her up in her arms, trying her best not to hurt her even more._

"_Rissy-Chan, you look terrible" Lavender whispered._

"_Look who's talking" Rissy smiled as she started to take off her jacket._

"_W-what are you doing?" Lavender stuttered._

"_You're hurt, because of me and you're freezing" Said Rissy as she wrapped the exceed up in her jacket._

"_But-"Lavender started._

"_Shush, cat, let me sleep..."Rissy sighed as she collapsed down onto the snow._

"_Rissy-Chan, don't sleep on me!" Lavender shouted._

"_Shush, cat..." Rissy mumbled as darkness claimed her._

* * *

"Lavender!" Rissy gasped as she quickly sat up.

_Where she is...where am I?_

Surveying her surroundings, the pinkette noticed she was in what appeared to be an infirmary.

Getting out of the infirmary bed, Rissy walked over to the window and opened the curtains, revealing an unfamiliar town. She turned to find her axe leaned against a wall and smiled, the weapon had accompanied herself and Lavender on various adventures.

"I, guess that we're not in Kansas any more" She sighed as she sat back down on the bed.

_Where is my cat? _

Rissy sniffed the air, recognising a familiar scent, she smiled triumphantly as she noticed that familiar scent it was Lavender.

_She's alive!_

Quickly getting up, Rissy followed Lavender's scent out of the infirmary, she opened the door revealing a guild hall, where various mages were sat at tables or admiring the request board.

Scanning the hall, she noticed her exceed, happily entertaining a group of mages among them were; a busty blonde, a scary looking a red head, a half naked black haired mage and blue haired kid. Rissy smiled at the sight, Lavender was always one to quickly make new friends and entertain them with various escapades.

"So where are you from?" The blue haired kid asked.

"The forest" Lavender smiled, earning confused looks from the group.

"Where did you guys live?" The blonde asked.

"Anywhere, Rissy-Chan and I travelled a lot...I wonder if she's awake yet?" Said Lavender, as she licked one of her front paws.

"Hey, cat!" Rissy shouted, causing the exceed to turn around sharply and fly towards Rissy with tears at her eyes. Lavender slammed into Rissy's chest tears still streaking her face and threatening to drench her shirt.

"Gees, cat, I'm fine" Rissy laughed, but she still hugged her best friend. the affectionate display before caused many members of the guild to smile.

"Clarissa Alexis Dragneel, don't ever scare me again!" Lavender shouted, causing the whole guild to freeze.

"Did she say...?" Erza started

"Dragneel!" another voice shouted, causing Rissy to sharply turn around and she found herself face to face with rose pink hair.


	2. Did you say Dragneel

The whole guild stood silent as the two rose pink haired teenagers stood staring at each other.

"D-did you say Dragneel?" Natsu asked, the shock causing him to stutter.

"Yeah, that's my name" Said Rissy smiling, causing the rest of the guild to sweat drop, since the teenage girl hadn't put two and two together.

"..."

Still oblivious to their reactions, the pink haired girl offered Natsu her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"We haven't met, have we?" She said, an all too familiar toothy grin spreading across her face.

"Clarissa Dragneel, but everyone calls me Rissy". Natsu and the rest of the guild just stared at her shocked and in silence.

"There are two Salamanders" Gajeel growled, earning a playful nudge from the script mage.

"Don't look at me like that" Rissy moaned as she used her free arm to hold up her outstretched one. "My arm's getting tired".

"She can't be serious..." Gray sighed, whispering as he tried not to break the silence.

"I think she is..." Lucy whispered to the ice mage

"Sister!" Natsu shouted, breaking the silence as he grabbed Rissy into a death hug.

"Aww, how sweet" Levy sighed, the rest of female members all nodding in agreement.

"Whoa!" Rissy gasped as she escaped out of Natsu's hug "I don't even know you and I _don't_ have a brother"

Natsu frowned in disbelief.

"But you have the same coloured hair" Cana pointed out.

"So" Rissy shrugged "I guess pinks popular in Earthland"

"The same dark eyes" Lavender added a grin cross her face.

"Not helping" Rissy growled.

"And you have the same last names" Lucy stated

"I guess... but it could just be a really big coincidence" She sighed

"Or fate whacking you in the face...?" Lavender suggested. Rissy folded her arms across her chest, a frown spread across her face as if deep in thought.

"What's your favourite food?" Rissy asked as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Fire chicken, of course" Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, sorted. You _are_ my brother!" Rissy exclaimed as she grabbed Natsu into a tight hug, causing the rest of the guild to sweat drop.

"Out of all the logical reasons _that_ sealed the deal..." Lucy sighed, while shaking her head, Levy just smiled at her best friend, for she knew all too well that logic wasn't common in this guild.

Natsu pulled his sister over to the bar to sit with the rest of his friends.

"Rissy it was these people who found us!" Lavender exclaimed as she sat on the bar.

"So I guess I have you lot to thank?" Rissy asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Natsu smiled "it was actually Lucy that spotted you"

"It was nothing" Lucy blushed

"No, it was something, Lucy, thank you for saving our lives" Rissy smiled, a toothy grin spread across her face once more.

"Rissy-Chan, I can introduce you to the rest of our new friends!" Lavender gasped excitedly as the small exceed grabbed her partner by the hand and began to pull her away from the bar.

"Lead the way, cat" Rissy smiled. Natsu and the rest of the guild watched as the exceed tried to recite all the names of the guild members, she did a decent job, only she got a little mixed up at times causing some of members to sweat drop.

"And this is Mirajane" Lavender sighed, after she had finished, the take-over mage giving his sister a smile as she cleaned a glass.

The girls started to question Rissy on pointless rubbish like how she stays in shape, what conditioner she uses, why is hers kin so soft but Natsu and many of the other male members were itching to know what magic she used.

"Rissy, what magic do you use?" Levy asked, earning a 'finally!' from all the male members.

"What! Really?" The dragon slayers shouted in unison, causing Rissy to cover her ears.

"Enhanced hearing..." she whispered, her hands over her ears

"Sorry..." Gajeel growled

"Sorry, Rissy..." Wendy whispered

"Sorry, I forgot" Natsu shrugged

"What kind?" Wendy asked "If you don't mind me asking, that is"

"Sure, I'm a fairy dragon slayer" She said, earning gasps from multiple members.

"When did your dragon disappear?" Natsu asked

"Leora left on X777" Rissy sighed "Did yours leave on the same day?" . The dragon slayers nodded sadly, all of them remembering their missing parents'.

"What I really want to know is; who's the older Dragneel?" Lavender asked, quickly changing a sad subject.

The group turned to the pink haired siblings; who in turn shrugged their shoulders, since neither f them knew their actual date of birth it would never be confirmed who the actual older sibling was.

"Since we don't know our birthdays, why don't we fight for it" Rissy suggested.

"Fight to see...who's older?" Lucy asked, clear confusion spread across her face.

"Yeah" Said Rissy excitedly "And the winner is crowned the 'older Dragneel'"

"Wait, I can't fight my sister!" Natsu shouted, causing many members to gasp this was due to the fact that Natsu never turned down a fight.

"Why?" Rissy asked confused, and then suddenly a smug grin spread across her face "You're scared that I'll beat you and then you'll be my younger brother"

"No!" Natsu shouted "I know that I won't lose"

"Then why won't you fight me?" Rissy practically growled

"You might get hurt" Natsu stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You think I'm weak...?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper, contrasting with the loudness of before.

"No, I just think-"

"Flame brain thinks!" Gray laughed, earning himself punch from Natsu

"What Natsu is trying to say is, you only just recovered from a fight yet you want to get into another" Lucy suggested

"Well, I heal fast" Rissy shrugged "Anyway, we need to confirm that I'm older"

This caused Natsu to sharply turn around.

"You think that if we fight you'll win?" Natsu asked, clear disbelief in his voice.

Rissy knew that she struck a nerve and smiled.

"Course, I mean you look like you're afraid to fight me" She said whilst shrugging her shoulders

"Afraid of fighting you?!" Natsu laughed "I'm afraid that you won't be able to handle a fight with me"

"Well..." Said Rissy smiling "We won't know unless we fight"

"Kay, you're on..." Natsu growled as he walked out of the guild hall, causing Rissy to smile triumphantly.

"He's such an idiot..."Gray sighed.

Rissy smiled, this was going to be fun...

* * *

"You aren't backing out now!" Rissy shouted as they stood in the middle of the 'arena' which was a group of guild mates surrounding the mages.

Most of the members were excitedly declaring who would win, most of the members placing bets.

"No..." Natsu sighed

"Natsu, you better fight, I put my rent on you!" Lucy shouted

"Natsu, you're not backing out now!" Cana shouted, she too had a lot riding on this fight

"Chicken, you're scared to fight me!" Rissy shouted, causing her brother to growl

"As if!" He shouted

"You can always forfeit and then I will wi-" Rissy started but was cut off by Natsu

"Fire dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, before Rissy could move the attack hit her sending her flying towards a small cluster of trees, destroying them in the process.

"That looked like it hurt..."

"Natsu?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief, everyone turned to row of destroyed trees, where Rissy's motionless body lay.

Rissy made a note to herself to make sure that she didn't take it easy on her brother, due to his attack the mage found herself ridden with bark, leaves, dirt and splinters.

Getting up with a groan Rissy, with the aid of Dragon slayer senses could hear the voices of her brother's guild mates as they tried to whisper without her hearing.

"Rissy are you okay?" Lucy shouted over the noise.

"I'm fine" Rissy smiled as she walked back into the middle of the circle, pulling twigs out of her hair in the process.

"That was a pretty hard hit..."Levy pointed out

"I'm surprised she' still standing" said Cana

"It's all part of her plan" Lavender said whilst smiling, the exceed knew her partner well and knew tat when fighting a new opponent Rissy liked to figure out how strong they were. So getting hit by Natsu's attack helped decipher how hard he could hit.

"No offence to, Rissy but that didn't look like much of a plan" Lucy sighed

"Whenever Rissy-Chan fights someone new, she lets them take the first hit" Lavender explained

"She's almost judging how strong her opponent is, in order to know how hard to fight back" Levy gasped

"Wow, that actually is a good plan" Said Gray, earning a nod of agreement from Juvia.

"Doesn't mean it will work" Gajeel growled

Rissy walked straight up to Natsu smiling, causing her brother to raise a brow in confusion.

"Natsu, you are strong..." Rissy started "but I'm fast"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Rissy delivered Natsu a roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor.

Natsu sharply got up, determined not to lose the fight and engulfed his fist in flames for his 'fire dragons' iron fist' attack, however to his surprise his sister dodged his attack, causing him to growl and aim another attack at her, only to get the same result.

This was going to be a long fight

* * *

Rissy continued to gracefully dodge all of Natsu's attacks; she could feel the intense heat of his 'fire dragons' roar' as she only just managed to evade the attack.

" I don't understand, how she can move like that" Said Erza in awe, she knew that dragon slayers had enhanced strength, speed and senses, however the girls movements were fast enough to dodge even Natsu's attacks.

"Rissy-Chan's magic allows her to obtain fairy like abilities" Lavender explained to the red headed mage. Since natural fairies were small in size, this allowed them to access increased agility and speed, meaning that when Rissy mastered Fairy Dragon Slayer magic, she obtained these abilities too.

"Amazing..." Lucy gasped as Rissy ducked underneath Natsu's fist; then sharply delivered a roundhouse kick sending him to the floor.

"You haven't even used your magic" Natsu said between pants as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, I haven't..." Rissy sighed, and then a toothy grin spread across her face "It wouldn't be fair if I won without it"

"You're so cocky" Natsu growled as flames engulfed his fists "When I win that grin will be wiped off your face"

"Bring it on _little_ brother..." Rissy laughed as multi coloured light engulfed her fists, causing the guild members to gasp at the display of magic.

The siblings stood in silence, both ready to deliver an attack however both stood waiting for the other the strike first.

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted whilst running forward, suddenly a large stream of flames appeared and Rissy gasped in awe as they took the appearance of dragon wings.

"Rissy you're in a fight!" Lavender shouted, Rissy nodded a 'thanks' back to her partner who had shouted her out of her previous trance.

"Fairy Dragons' Roar!" Rissy shouted as the bright multi coloured light appeared one more

As the Natsu's wing slash collided with Rissy's dragons roar, the resulting affect was a large outburst of light and flames, which caused the fighting mages and many guild members to get sent flying.

"Natsu , you still alive?!" Rissy shouted as she crawled out of a pile of bricks.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted as he stood up, brushing bits of rubble of his clothes.

"Looks like half the wall is gone..." Levy sighed as she gestured the damaged guild hall

"That was expected..." Lucy sighed as she pulled bits of rubble out of her hair.

"It's man to destroy when you're fighting!" Elfman shouted as he helped pull his younger sister out of a pile of bricks, causing the youngest Strauss to giggle.

"Still think you'll win?" Natsu asked as he stood in fighting stance.

"Um yeah" Rissy smiled as she too got into fighting stance.

The siblings were both tired after that display and were both almost depleted of magic energy however they weren't going to admit it to the other and both readied themselves for another round.

Rissy sharply aimed a punch at Natsu's head, however he was one step ahead and caught her fist in mid air, she tried in vain to remove it, and when that failed she tried punching him with her free hand only for him to grab that fist as well.

"Jerk!" She hissed as she tried escaping, which only amused her brother. Smiling she sharply raised her knee, delivering a harsh blow to his stomach, causing Natsu to lose his grip on her fists and clutch his stomach.

Natsu engulfed his fist into flames, aiming it at Rissy however to his surprise she blocked his flame engulfed fist, the flames having no affect on her.

Using her brother surprise Rissy engulfed her fists with the multi coloured light once more and punched her brother in the chest, sending him staggering backwards.

She heavily panted as she watched as Natsu readied himself for another attack, whereas she had speed her brother had stamina.

"Fire dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted flames aiming straight for Rissy, before she had time to evade the attack or register that she had lost she was sent flying to the ground.

This time the dragon slayer was too tired to get up from this attack.

"Fine. You win...!" She exclaimed as she passed out, just before everything went dark she could hear her brother cheers of excitement and the moans of the guild members who had lost the bet, she realised that she had always wanted an older brother.


	3. Secrets never stay that way forever

After Natsu's win against her, an exhausted Rissy was placed on a bench to sleep, however due to the outcome of the battle the guild resulted in utter chaos, most of them due to members not having enough money to pay their bets.

Bar stools were broken or used as weapons and many mages were nursing multiple injuries

Even with all the noise the pink haired teenage girl still managed to remain asleep, her soft snores causing all the mages to stop what they were doing Amazed, Lucy began lightly poking the girl who only began to snore louder.

"She's a heavy sleeper..." Lucy whispered, trying not to wake the girl up.

"There's no point even whispering, I mean Rissy Chan did sleep through the whole guild fight" Lavender pointed out as she flew around the hall.

Happy took this opportunity to make his wings appear too and challenge the lilac exceed to a race.

"Lavender I can fly faster than you!" Happy exclaimed as he flew around the hall

"Stupid cat, I'm way faster!" Lavender shouted as she flew over to Happy

Happy turned around, only to bump into Lavender, causing both exceeds to fall to the ground with a thud, which awoke the sleeping Rissy.

"What was that!" Rissy gasped as she quickly sat up.

"Rissy it was Happy's fault!" Lavender shouted, pointing a paw at the blue exceed.

"No...Charle, tell them!" Happy shouted, looking to the white exceed for support, only to receive a sigh and the back of her head as she turned her back on him.

"Charle, I thought we were friends..." Happy sobbed, while Lavender patted him on the back.

"But we're friends!" Lavender happily pointed out.

"I guess..." Happy said as he wiped away his tears "But you guys haven't even joined fairy tail, so you'll just leave..."

"That is a point, Happy..." Said the script mage as she lifted her head out of her book "After all I assumed that Rissy would join the guild after the fight"

Lucy nodded in agreement then turned to the pink haired girl

"Rissy will you and Lavender join the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Join Fairy Tail?" Rissy asked, considering the offer.

"Yeah, why not?" Lucy asked, earning a nod of agreement from Levy.

"I mean, you're already considered nakama" Levy pointed out

"And you're Natsu's sister" Lucy added

Rissy knew that both mages were right, Fairy Tail was a good place to be, it was full of wonderful people and the guild itself never had a boring day. T

he pink haired girl glanced over at her exceed, who was happily conversing with Happy and Charle, even Lavender liked it here and knowing her best friend she wouldn't want to leave.

However, Rissy knew that staying would most likely cause trebled for her new friends at Fairy Tail and she didn't want her friends involved in her own problems.

"Rissy, I heard you're joining the guild!" Natsu shouted, distracting Rissy from her thoughts.

"How did you hear, news must travel fast..." Lucy said earning a nod of agreement from Levy.

"Well no I just over heard you guys..." Natsu sighed

"I didn't actually say I was going to join..." Rissy whispered, low enough everyone to not hear but not low enough for Natsu,

"You mean you're leaving!?" Nastsu gasped, causing Lavender to cry out and start sobbing.

"Rissy-Chan!" Lavender wailed as she flew over to Rissy and buried her face in her chest "We can't leave, I love it here!"

She gave her exceed a watery smile as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Rissy, you can't leave, we only just met..." Natsu sighed sadly.

"And if you left it would affect the rest of us badly..." Levy pointed out.

The rest of the guild caught wind of the situation, all delivering Rissy with puppy dog eyes and saddened looks, as if to confirm the script mage's point.

"B-but..." Rissy started.

"No buts, Rissy..." Natsu shouted as pulled Rissy out of her chair by her arm

"Natsu where are you taking me...?" Rissy asked as her brother started to pull her across the guild hall.

"You are becoming a member of fairy tail!" He declared as he placed Rissy's hand over the bar.

"What!?" Rissy gasped "Natsu I can't..."

"Rissy, please..." Natsu sighed "Whatever it is, we're nakama and I am your big brother..."

"Natsu..." Rissy said, preparing to pull her hand off of bar.

"Just let me be your brother Rissy, I never got the chance before..." Natsu said sadly

Rissy opened her mouth to protest, to give her reason as to why she couldn't stay but Natsu gave her the puppy eyes, her one weakness.

"Fine ..." She growled, just as Mira walked over

"Rissy's joining today!" Natsu exclaimed to the white haired mage.

"You're finally joining" Mira said smiling "So where and what colour do you want your guild insignia?"

"Umm, can I have it lilac and on my wrist?" Rissy asked, causing the bar maid to nod.

Mira reached under the bar, placing the guild stamp on Rissy's wrist.

Not too much longer after, a lilac guild insignia was placed on the inside of her wrist, she slowly stretched her arm, admiring the work.

She was now part of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu smiled as his sister admired her guild insignia, most of the guild members had gathered around her, congratulating her on her decision and admiring her insignia.

He watched as Lavender too got hers only in pink and soon the lilac exceed was flying around the hall excitedly declaring that she was now a fairy.

The rest of the guild excitedly ordered more drinks and food, a small party formed to celebrate the newest member.

"Rissy-Chan, the colour looks great on you!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Rissy's hand.

"Welcome to the family..." Erza said as she grabbed Rissy into a hug, and a face full of armour.

But one thing really bothered the dragon slayer, for some reason his sister was reluctant to join the guild and he wanted to know why.

Once the crowd around his sister had dispersed, Natsu took this as his opportunity to go speak to her.

"Rissy..." He said, causing her to turn around to face him.

"Hey Natsu, you like my guild mark!" She said happily as she lifted her wrist and waved it around

"Rissy, what are you hiding?" Natsu asked

"Umm, for one my middle name isn't Alexis it's Alexander..." Rissy said

Causing Natsu to give her a look of clear confusion.

"Wait isn't that a guy's name?" Natsu asked, confused.

"It is, Leora thought I was a boy, you can only imagine the shock when she saw me take a bath..." She said smiling.

"Wow that's...wait we're going off the subject...what are you really hiding?" He asked.

"Well I do wear clothes to hide my nakedness..." Rissy shrugged.

Natsu mentally slapped himself, this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Rissy, why didn't you want to join the guild?" He asked, causing Rissy to stiffen.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." She said through gritted teeth as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Rissy you're lying..." Natsu pointed out.

"Well done for Captain obvious..."Rissy snapped as she stood up.

"Rissy, tell me, I'm your brother" Natsu said.

"You've been my brother for five minutes" She hissed.

"Rissy, something's wrong, isn't it?" Natsu asked, judging from her reaction she had to be hiding something of high importance.

"I don't have to and I don't want to tell you a thing!" Rissy snapped as she stormed off, pushing her way through the crowded hall and slamming the guild doors open.

* * *

Not too long after the outburst, Rissy found herself sitting alone in a forest, she found that forests reminded her of her time with Leora, reminded her of home and simpler times.

The trees often helped to calm her whenever she was in a bad way and thanks to her magic, it allowed her to gain a deeper understanding of nature, which often meant that she found herself talking to trees whenever she was upset.

Closing her eyes, she placed her palm on the tree's trunk, allowing her to feel the very essence of the tree.

"What is your name, Fairy Dragon Slayer?" The tree asked, her voice bringing her back from her from her thoughts.

"Rissy..." She whispered, keeping her palm placed on the trees trunk. "What is yours?"

"My name is Fawn-Amber and I am the mother to most of the trees in this forest..." Fawn-Amber said, her voice filled with power and echoing through the forest.

"Wow, that would look good on your resume..." Rissy said smiling, causing Fawn-Amber to lightly chuckle.

The soft sound sent vibrations throughout Rissy's body.

"You amuse me, Rissy, daughter of Leora..." Fawn-Amber concluded, causing Rissy to suddenly sit up.

"H-how did you know that I was Leora's child, I never told you...?" Rissy asked confused. _Maybe the trees are smarter than I thought_

"News travels fast amongst the trees, here in Fiore" Fawn-Amber explained "When it was discovered that the guardian of the forest had taught a human her magic, we were naturally hysterical..."

"Oh..." Rissy said sadly.

"Don't worry yourself, Rissy, most of us were concerned that a human wouldn't be able to control such magic..." Said Fawn-Amber "But speaking to you now and feeling your power, has ushered away those very concerns..."

"Umm thanks..." Rissy whispered, unsure of what to say.

The two talked together for some time, Rissy felt relaxed by the aura Fawn-Amber gave emitted and enjoyed her many stories about the forest she had to share.

"You know, there was a time when I would talk to trees a lot, since I had no real friends..." Rissy sighed.

Fawn-Amber said nothing as if waiting for Rissy to continue.

"It wasn't long after Leora disappeared and I was left alone..." Rissy explained

She remembered the time, not long after Leora's disappearance when she would often walk to different towns searching for her.

Since she was wandering, homeless orphan not many people would even acknowledge her.

Parents would pull their children out her way whenever she passed, and she was often a target for bullies.

To avoid the looks of pity she would often retreat into the forest where she would spend hours or even days, surrounded by the nature and happiness.

A feeling of warmth spreading through her hand, brought her back to reality, she could feel the tree's content of her happy memories of the forest. Her contentment, that Rissy considered the forest a second family.

Remembering her family, Rissy thought about her brother and the way she treated him.

"You think that I was too hard on him?" she asked the tree as she snuggled closer to it.

She felt the voice of the tree's spirit as it spoke to her.

"You could have explained the situation to him better..." Fawn-Amber suggested.

Rissy sighed, if she explained the situation to Natsu, it meant revealing her past and that was something that she didn't want to do.

"He is your brother so he wouldn't judge you..." Said Fawn-Amber

"My past was something I buried, I never wanted to bring it up again..." Rissy sighed sadly.

She hadn't even told Lavender parts of her past however she knew that those closest to her, would ask questions, after all they had the right to know about her but she knew that she couldn't bare to bring up dark memories once more.

"Rissy, secrets never stay that way forever..." Fawn-Amber warned.

Rissy sighed, looks like she had to tell them the truth

* * *

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she took a seat next to him at the bar.

"nothing Luce..." He sighed as downed the last remains of his glass

"But Natsu you haven't even picked fight with Gray..." Lucy pointed out.

"So..." Said Natsu, not seeing where Lucy was heading

"Well something must be wrong and there's a party and you're moping over here. So tell me what's wrong?" Lucy asked, the question sounding more like a demand than a request.

"I feel like Rissy is hiding something from me..." Natsu sighed

"Natsu you're properly over reacting and it could most likely be something small but just blown out of proportion" The celestial mage suggested

"I don't know Luce, I mean I think what she's hiding is the reason why she didn't want to join the guild" Natsu said, causing Lucy to snigger.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen you put so much thought into a situation before" Lucy said as she tried and failed to stifle her laughs.

"Luce this is serious, Rissy could be in trouble" Said Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm sure that you're just over reacting, Rissy's fine and you are taking the older brother role way to seriously..." Lucy sighed as she got up and left Natsu to rejoin the rest of the girls, leavving Natsu to his thoughts.


	4. Elijah

Rissy quickly stood up, straightening out her clothes in the process, after her talk with Fawn-Amber she realised that she needed to tell her nakama the truth no matter how hard it was.

Part of her knew deep down that they wouldn't judge but the other part strived to keep her past buried for as long as possible, not wanting to delve back into the dark memories.

"I guess it's time for me to go..." Rissy sighed, there was a silence from Fawn-Amber, which was unusual as the old tree was usually quite talkative.

"Fawn... Fawn-Amber?" She whispered as she as started to shake one of her branches, only to get no response from the tree.

She could eel her once relaxed aura was now replaced by an intense and alert one.

"I'm sensing an evil in the forest..." Fawn-Amber said grimly, finally breaking her silence

"Evil?" Rissy asked confused.

"Yes, I sense great evil and hatred...coming this way" Fawn-Amber concluded.

Rissy didn't like the sound of that, she took her palm took a few steps forward, her head raised slightly so she could gather a sense of this evil. Taking in a familiar scent she suddenly stiffened.

"Fawn-Amber, I'm sorry, I've lead this evil right here to your forest..." Rissy said sadly, her head hung with shame.

"Rissy, it was not your intention, however I will do my best to protect you..." Fawn-Amber stated

"What do you mean?" Rissy asked

"As Leora's daughter all life in the forest has your best interest, we will fight beside you..." Fawn-Amber explained, causing Rissy to smile.

"Rissy !" Called a familiar voice.

Rissy turned to see Lavender flying towards her with the blonde celestial mage not too far behind.

"Rissy, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Lavender cried as she latched herself onto Rissy's legs.

"Yeah, we heard about your argument with Natsu so we came to find you" Lucy said between pants, he hands placed on her knees.

"Look guys, I appreciate this but you need to go, now!" Rissy exclaimed as she started to usher Lucy out of the forest.

"What,, Rissy, what's go-" Lucy started.

"Something bad is going to happen and you two can't be here" Rissy hissed.

Lavender let go of Rissy's legs and flew up to her eye level, a sad expression on her face.

"Rissy-Chan, it's Elijah, isn't it..." She said sadly.

Rissy was silent.

"Elijah...?" Lucy asked confused, then she gasped a look of realisation on her face "Natsu was right, you are hiding something!"

"Lavender take Lucy and go back to the guild..." Rissy told her partner.

"But Rissy-Chan..." Lavender whispered, not wanting to leave her friend alone.

"no buts go now!" She demanded, causing Rissy to sadly nod and wrap her tail around an un-expectant Lucy's waist and fly back to the guild.

Cries of birds spread throughout the forest as they flew from the trees and filled the skies, the grass and trees started to lose their colour as if something was draining the life of the nature itself.

Rissy could hear soft footsteps coming towards her and swiftly turned around to see the last person she wanted to see but the first person she expected to arrive.

With a smug smile drawn upon his lips Elijah spoke, his voice sending shivers down her spine and Rissy swore that for a moment she saw multiple trees shiver at the sound of his voice too.

"Hello Clarissa..."

She instantly stiffened, her hands clenching into tight fists.

"Don't call me that" She growled through gritted teeth, she remembered once before when Elijah would always refer to her by her birth name as he knew how much it would annoy her, it was once a sign of affection as only one person had dared to use that name for her however now that one person saying her name, coming from is lips only caused her to feel nothing but hatred.

"Aww don't be like that..." Elijah said in a playful tone "You used to love it when I called you by your full name"

"Yeah, _used_ to..." She growled as she stood in fighting stance.

"Oh so we are getting straight to the second battle" Elijah said smiling, he outstretched his hands, gathering large amounts of magic energy, causing the earth beneath her feet to rumble.

"Yeah and this time, I won't go so easy on you..." She hissed, causing Elijah to smile once more.

"That's what I like to hear"

The two of them stood in complete silence; the only sounds were given from the wind rustling through the trees.

Rissy could feel the forest was tense, due to Elijah's presence the tree's must have been on edge.

Suddenly Elijah abruptly lifted his arms into the air, causing numerous amounts of rocks to levitate; he then sent them straight for Rissy.

With her fairy like agility, Rissy was able to successfully dodge most of the rocks, often jumping and diving out of the way.

She turned around, a large amount coming her way, without enough time to dodge the attack, she lifted her hands in the air, causing a tree to suddenly grow and shield her from the oncoming attack.

"Thanks..." She whispered to the tree as she sent it back to its previous size.

She quickly turned to find Elijah slowly clapping, a wide grin upon his face.

"My, my, you seem to improve each time we battle..." He applauded.

"Someone has to..." She grinned, a toothy grin spread across her face.

"Fairy Dragon's Roar!" she shouted, suddenly her attack flew straight for Elijah a large beam of multi coloured light.

Elijah smiled, and then summoned a large amount of rocks to him to form a shield; it didn't completely block the attack however it dulled the impact, causing the rock shield to shatter into many small pieces.

"You have to do better than that..." He teased as he summoned a large amount of rocks; the rocks formed a tomb around Rissy, trapping her.

However to his surprise the tomb shattered, revealing Rissy who had a multicoloured light surrounding her fists.

"You have to do better than that..." She said between pants, causing Elijah to growl.

He decided to up his game and sent multiple attacks her way, he sent rocks flying towards her, which she dodged and attempted to trap her underneath a large amount of rocks, only for her to shatter them with her 'fairy dragon's roar'.

"Enough!" He shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground causing it to crack, Rissy's attempts to evade the crack were in vain as the crack grew wider she fell, only to grab ahold of te grass in attempt to not plummet to her death.

"So this is how it ends..." He hissed as he raised his foot in an attempt t stamp on her hands.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, only it never came.

She heard the sound of a surprised shout and suddenly opened her eyes.

Opening them she found Elijah dangling in the air, upside down by legs.

She noticed the branches of multiple trees had wrapped themselves around the earth mage's legs.

"Release me!" He shouted as he struggled out of their hold.

"Leave this forest at once!" Fawn-Amber shouted.

Rissy managed to scramble up and ran over to the large tree.

"Fawn-Amber, leave him, this is my fight!" Rissy shouted, trying to grab the tree's attention.

"Rissy, he is endangering all life to the forest and must be disposed of!" Fawn-Amber bellowed, her voice echoing through the forest.

"Let me fight him and if I...fail then you can deal with him" Rissy suggested.

There was a short silence.

Then a soft thud as Elijah fell to the ground.

"Do what you must..." Fawn-Amber sighed

Rissy nodded then walked over to the earth mage who was lying on the ground in pain.

"I guess we better continue with the fight..." He said with a smile

* * *

After arriving back at the guild, Lavender didn't say a word, Lucy glanced over at the glum looking exceed as they landed not too far from the guild.

The exceed's eyes were glassy from the tears and every so often her lips would quiver and she glance longingly towards the direction from where they came.

Lucy knew that something wasn't right; from where Lavender had mentioned the name 'Elijah' it was as if this person was some sort of evil being.

Perhaps this 'Elijah' was the very reason why Team Natsu had found Rissy in that state on the mountain.

"Lavender..." Lucy called the exceed, causing her to jump as if she was deep in thought.

"Lucy..." Lavender sighed sadly.

"Who's Elijah?" Lucy asked as she knelt down on the ground.

"Well..." Lavender started only to be interrupted when the guild doors slammed open, revealing Natsu and Gray flying to the ground with an angry Erza behind.

"Natsu...!"Lucy shouted as she stood up.

"Luce, it was the ice block's fault!" Natsu shouted as he quickly stood up.

"Clearly, ash brain, it was yours!" Gray countered as he too stood up.

"Both of you are at fault!" Erza shouted as she smashed their skulls together, causing them to both fall to the ground.

"Natsu, you were right, Rissy is hiding something...!" Lucy gasped as she grabbed hold of the dragon slayer.

"I am...?" He said confused, then he stood up again "Course I was right, Luce!"

"What's Rissy hiding?" Erza asked as she walked over to the celestial mage.

"I'm not too sure, but t has something to do with an Elijah" Lucy sighed.

Natsu turned to Lavender staring intently at the small exceed and causing her to shiver.

"Who is Elijah?" he asked.

Lavender was silent, she truned trying to avoid Natsu's gaze, only to realise that there was no escape.

She twiddled her paws, her head hung, then slowly looked up to meet Natsu's gaze.

"Rissy-Chan is going to hate me!" Lavender wailed.

"Lavender, I'm sure it'll be fine just tell us who he is" Lucy said softly.

Lavender looked at all the mages in turn then slowly nodded her head.

"Elijah was Rissy-Chan's boyfriend..." Lavender started.

"Boyfriend!" Natsu shouted, only to get a punch from Erza.

"Don't interrupt!" Erza shouted to the pink haired mage, who lay on the floor in pain.

"He was...but now he's evil and is always following Rissy-Chan!" Lavender sobbed.

"Did he follow you guys to the mountain where we found you?" Gray asked, putting two and two together.

Lavender nodded.

"Rissy-Chan had a fight with him..." She sniffed.

"I'm going to kill him..." Natsu growled.

"Natsu, we can't just go barging over there!" Lucy shouted.

"She's my sister and in trouble!" Natsu shouted before he ran off.

"Wait for me!" Lavender shouted as she flew after him.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted

"Leave them, they're just worried..." Gray sighed, an arm behind his head and mysteriously only in his boxers.

"Lucy go and alert Wendy" Erza said, her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Wendy?" Lucy said confused

"If you are right and Elijah is here, he'll most like have a fight with Rissy" Erza explained

Lucy nodded and ran inside to find the dragon slayer.

"Gray, alert Master of the situation, he might know who this Elijah is..." Erza said

Gray nodded and walked into the guild, leaving Erza to go after the fire dragon slayer and lilac exceed.

* * *

She aimed multiple punches at the earth mage, only for him to block all them; she aimed one punch for his face, only for him to grab hold of her wrist.

She struggled to get her wrist out of his hold and aimed a punch for his stomach with her free hand only for him to grab that wrist as well and crush it painfully; a sickening crunching sound filled the forest, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it...?"He asked, however it sounded more like a statement.

"Bastard...!" She hissed, trying to fight back the pain as Elijah tightened his hold on her already broken wrist.

"Always have something to say" He said smiling "That's my gir-"

His gaze suddenly landed on the mark on the inside of her wrist.

"Is that a Fairy Tail mark...?" He asked, only to get no answer from Rissy. "You actually became one of the fairies!"

"Shut up!" Rissy spat, struggling once more to escape his hold.

"I wonder, did you tell them about your past...about us?" He hissed.

"No, not yet!" She shouted, tears blurring her vision.

Elijah smiled at her reaction, he had struck a nerve and her knew it.

"Afraid they might cast you out!" He shouted in her face

"Shut up!" She shouted, tears rolling down her face

"Afraid that they'll ate you because of this!" He shouted as he released his hold on her injured wrist and lifted the hem of her top, where he knew the mark would be.

There on her left side of her abdomen was a scar, a scar forming the shape of a three headed dragon, the mark of the dark guild known as Draco Fire.

Rissy stood frozen in place, the past that she had tried so hard to hide, and had been uprooted before her eyes.

Elijah stood, eyes, transfixed on the scar that was once the Draco Fire guild insignia.

He couldn't believe that Rissy, herself had cut the own mark out of her skin, in an attempt to forget about the guild an an attempt to forget about him.

She instantly raised he knee and delivered a harsh blow to Elijah's stomach sending him to his knees and causing him to release his hold on her wrist.

"I didn't know that you were that desperate to forget me..." Elijah gasped as he staggered up.

"It wasn't only to forget you but to forget everything, the things that happened, and the things that I did..." Rissy said sadly.

"You know your past is nothing to be ashamed of..." Elijah sighed.

"Yes it is!" Rissy shouted as more tears rolled down her face "I was a different person then!"

Elijah sighed

"We could have ruled the world together all that power, no one could have stood n our way..." He sighed.

"That power, it changed you...and it was never yours to begin with" Rissy hissed

Elijah stiffened

"That power, this power...it belongs to me and me alone!" Elijah shouted he suddenly raised his hands, the ground starting to shake; he sent rocks flying towards Rissy.

She dodged most of them; however one caught her by surprise, and sent her flying to the ground.

"You killed innocent people to get that power!" Rissy shouted, she lay on the ground, unable to get up.

Her vision was once more clouded as more tears threatened to escape.

"They were an unfortunate side effect..." He sad coldly

"How can you say that?" Rissy exclaimed as she tried to stand once ore, only to fall straight back to the ground as the muscles in her body were screaming in pain.

"The Elijah I knew would never say that..."

"The person you once knew is dead..." He spat as he summoned a large amount of magic energy.

"I was afraid you'll say that..." Rissy said weakly as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I still have some mercy...enough to put you out of your misery..."

He gathered a small amount of magic energy, about to deliver the killing blow on Rissy's weak body only to be stopped by a branch wrapping itself around his wrist.

"Let go!" He hissed as he struggled to release his arm.

"No harm shall come to the daughter of Leora!" Fawn-Amber shouted

"Fawn-Amber..." Rissy whispered.

"Hush, child, your friends are here..." Fawn-Amber said softly.

Rissy smiled and let her eyes close, and let the darkness claim her.

* * *

"Rissy-Chan!" Lavender shouted as she flew over to the motionless body of the pink haired girl.

Natsu ran not too far behind and placed two shaky fingers against the side of her neck, he breathed a sigh of relief once he realised that she was still alive.

He turned to hear growls of frustration from a dark haired youth, his arms wrapped in...Tree branches

"Elijah..." Lavender whispered

Causing Natsu to growl, for he was the person who was responsible for his sisters condition...twice.

"The resemblance is uncanny..." Elijah hissed as he looked up at Natsu.

Natsu growled.

Elijah just chuckled.

"You know she isn't as innocent as you think..." He laughed before he disappeared.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

Natsu turned to find her standing not too far behind him.

She glanced over to Rissy's motionless body, where Lavender was sitting beside her.

"We should take her back to the guild" Erza suggested

Natsu nodded, and then picked Rissy up in his arms, trying not to hurt her even more.

Lavender walked beside him and Erza in front, Natsu couldn't help but think about what Elijah had said before _"You know she isn't as innocent as you think..." _he wanted to know what he had meant however he felt that the only person who could explain was K.O in his arms.

Him and his sister needed to talk.


	5. Do you hate me

_Walking through the forest she turns to find a dark haired boy, Rissy watches as he raises his hands causing pieces of the ground to levitate, he then threw his hands forward and the ground pieces follow the motion, aiming straight for a group of trees._

"_Stop!" Rissy shouted as she placed her hands in front of her, causing the grass beneath their feet to rapidly grow, trapping the ground pieces before they could hit the trees._

_The boy gasps then turns to face her._

"_Why did you do that!?" He exclaimed, his arms wildly flailing about._

_Rissy stomps towards him, then folds her arms over her chest._

"_you were going to hurt them!" She shouted_

_The boy's eyes widen_

"_Hurt who?"_

_Rissy points to the group of trees that were in his line of fire._

"_They're just trees..."the boy shrugs, earning himself a shove from Rissy._

"_They have feelings too!" She snaps._

"_They're not even alive!" The boy hisses, causing Rissy to growl._

_She instantly raises her hands causing the trees branches to grow, the boy stares at the display causing a grin to spread over Rissy's face, as she sends the growing branches his way, trapping his legs and sending him dangling in the air._

"_How's that for not alive?" Rissy laughs, causing the boy to growl._

_He raises his hands causing the ground to shake, Rissy loses her footing and falls over, causing the boy laughs._

"_It's not funny!" Rissy growls as she waves her arms in a low arc, causing the branches to go back to their original size and the boy drops to the ground with a thud._

_The boy gets up,, dusting himself off of dust and leaves, he then walks towards Rissy a smile on his face._

"_You're quite strong you know..." He sighed._

_She nods in agreement_

"_So are you..." She said a grin on her face._

_She reaches out her hand to the boy, who just stares at as if something is going to happen._

"_You're meant to shake it, rock boy!" she exclaimed_

_The boy's mouth forms an 'o' shape, causing Rissy to smile._

"_Clarissa, but call me Rissy" She said as the boy shakes her hand._

"_Elijah" Was all he said, causing Rissy to smile._

* * *

She felt as if all the muscles in her body were on fire, as she tried to move her body screamed with pain, slowly opening her eyes Rissy found her brother and the rest of her nakama staring at her.

Lucy, Levy and Wendy wore the same watery smiles however Erza and her brother had a look of concern on their faces, and his usual toothy grin replaced with an unfamiliar scowl.

"Rissy-Chan!" Lavender shouted as she barrelled into her chest, knocking the breath out of her.

Rissy smiled down at her exceed, wrapping her arms around her in the process.

"How are feeling?" Wendy asked as she took a seat on the vacant chair, next to her bed.

Rissy sat up, slightly wincing.

"Like a million jewels...!" She said, a toothy grin spread across her face.

"Rissy-Chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Lavender wailed, her tears threatening to drench Rissy's shirt.

"Oh, cat, I'm fine and you can't get rid of me that easily!" She exclaimed, causing the lilac exceed's sobs to come to an abrupt end.

She turned to her brother who had been very quiet, judging from his expression it looked as if he was itching to say something, to ask something only it looked as if something was holding him back.

"Natsu...?" Rissy asked.

Natsu turned to face her, Rissy knew what he wanted to know, knew what everyone wanted to know; what was she hiding?

She placed Lavender on her lap and turned her so she was facing her, the small exceed looked up at her partner, wide eyes watering and brows raised. Rissy hated lying, especially to her

"I 'm sorry, I've been hiding the truth but now is the time to come clean..." She said, eyes averted to the ground.

"Rissy-Chan...?" Lavender asked as she placed a paw on Rissy's clenched fists.

"Sorry, Lavender..." She whispered the small exceed opened her mouth to speak again, only Charle stopped her with a shake of her head.

Rissy suddenly stood up, the Fairy Tail mages staring at her, wondering what she was about to do next.

She didn't look them in the eye; she didn't dare to look them in the eye.

She started to fiddle with the hem of her top, and instantly the mages focus went straight to her hands, wondering what lay beneath, her eyes starting to fill up with tears, she knew that this was it, this was the moment of truth and after taking a deep breath she lifted her top halfway, revealing the scar.

"W-what is that?" Lucy asked, breaking the intense silence.

Natsu noticed that Rissy still had her head lowered, as if ashamed of what she had done.

Looking closer at the scar on her skin, it took the appearance of a three head dragon; looking even closer, it took the appearance of an insignia.

Rissy spoke up, slowly placing her top back over the scar, however her eyes were still lowered as if she couldn't bare to look at them, couldn't bare to look at him.

"It _was_" She put emphasis on that part "The insignia of Draco Fire..."

"Our old guild?" Lavender asked confused "Why would you want to get rid of their insignia?"

Rissy bit her lip, and lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes and shadowing her face.

"Because..." she started, her voice low "They're a dark guild"

Lavander just stared at her as if Rissy had just told her the sun wouldn't rise.

"Rissy-Chan, so you've been lying to me...?" the small exceed asks, eyes watering

Rissy opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I thought they were good people..." She whispered her voice barely audible.

Lavender opened her mouth to say something, she had clear anger and disappointment written on her face, however Erza placed hand on the small exceed.

"Sorry..." Rissy whispered, her bangs covering her face, as if shielding her from looking any of them in the eye.

As if sensing the need to be alone with his sister, Erza gestured for the rest of the mages to leave, Lavender hesitated, turning back towards Rissy, wanting to say something more only was pulled away by Happy who knew that the siblings needed to be alone.

Once the door slammed shut, Rissy sat back on the infirmary bed with a sigh, wiping her face with the hem of her top.

"Do you hate me...?" She asked as she turned to face him, eyes red and puffy from the tears.

Natsu shook his head, how could have he hate her; like himself she was orphaned, the only parent she ever knew had abandoned her, so it was likely that when a guild came offering her something she craved she would take it, without realising who they really were.

"Course not..." He said a toothy grin spread across his face, causing his sister to give a soft smile.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this..." She sighed as she once again lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Funny how things don't turn out how we want" He grinned

"Yeah..." she said sadly, her head lowered once more

"Why didn't you tell Lavender?" Natsu asked, causing Rissy to turn to face him.

"That we were part of a dark guild?"

Natsu nodded

"I wanted her to be happy, to be honest I made a stupid mistake, since she now hates me..." She sighed

Natsu wanted to reassure his sister that Lavender could never hate her however voices from the other side of the door distracted him.

"Rissy-Chan, you did the wrong thing for the right reasons!" A voice shouted through the closed door both Natsu and Rissy instantly realised that it was Lavender's; obviously the little exceed didn't understand the meaning of the word 'alone'.

"Lavender!" Happy hissed from outside of the door "They're not supposed to know that we're listening!"

Lavender gasped loudly as if just realising what she had done.

"Lets go before Erza catches us!" Happy whispered loudly

"Sorry, Rissy-Chan..." Lavender shouted "don't worry I could never hate you"

Rissy smiled, she opened her mouth to speak, to say more, however the silence from outside the door told her that both Happy and Lavender had gone; most likely to avoid trouble with Erza.

She turned to look back at her brother, even though she only recently just met him, she felt as if they had kown each other for much

"Natsu I did some things back in Draco Fire" Rissy said while she fiddled with the hem of her shirt once more.

"Rissy, I..." Natsu started, only to be stopped by Rissy sadly shaking her head.

"Let me finish, I need to do this..." She said, causing Natsu to nod.

"I um...wasn't the nicest person, I would use my magic to hurt people, I mean really hurt them..." She stopped to look at her brother, half expecting him to turn away with disgust, however he just sat there and listened.

"It wasn't because I wanted to, it was because I had to, I felt like I owed them, they took me in, and then raised me...I was forever in their debt"

Once she had finished she sat in silence, slowly fidgeting with her hands in order to avoid the eye contact with her brother.

"Rissy..." Natsu said, he was going t tell her that he didn't care if she was a member of a dark guild or that she hurt people, that was then and at least now, the Rissy that he knew was using her magic for good, the Rissy he knew was a good person.

However Rissy closed her eyes, silent tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Natsu...!" Rissy sobbed, eyes closed while the tears slowly fell down her face.

"It's alright, Rissy..." Natsu whispered as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

She wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand, looking up at her brother with a watery smile.

"eww, I look like a mess" She laughed as she rubbed at her eyes.

Standing up she turned to give him another smile, only this one was genuine and caused her dark eyes to brighten, Natsu came to the conclusion that this smile was rare.

"Let's go back down to the guild!" She exclaimed, practically skipping out the room, Natsu followed with a smile, internally making a promise to himself to ensure that he saw his sister smile that genuine smile once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter i feel really bad for leaving you hanging like that :/**

**Please tell me what you thought of that, for all your opinions count :)**

**JustAnotherFairy**


	6. Slightly warm communication lacrima

**I don't want to sound stupid but I'm not sure what a 'marysue' is**

* * *

Since most of the guild was down after Rissy's previous revelation, it was suggested that the guild were to take a much needed vacation to the beach.

Since Fairy Tail was involved, a day at the beach meant ultimate Frisbee fairy tail style.

Resulting with a large proportion of the beach being destroyed and left many members banned from the beach for the rest of the day...

"Lucy, I'm bored..." Rissy moaned as they walked through one of the many beach markets.

"Rissy, the market's are fun and besides we wouldn't be here if someone didn't over crowd the beach with palm trees..." Lucy pointed out, causing Rissy to blush slightly.

When playing ultimate Frisbee the dragon slayer may have caused many of the palm trees to grow slightly, trapping many of the mages and other visitors to beach, in the end it was worth it since her team won.

"Rissy, I'm sure that we can find something to do" Levy said with a smile. "and look, there appears to be some sort of carnival"

Rissy sighed, carnivals were fun when there was food, not when there was loud music that threatened to damage sensitive hearing, besides the dragon slayer couldn't help but feel claustrophobic at the amount of people walking through the market.

"Rissy-Chan, I'm sure we'll find a food stall!" Lavender exclaimed, obviously knowing what the salmon haired girl wanted most.

The mages watched in awe as group of street performers walked past, one of them waving their hands in the air causing different coloured fire works to appear.

"We better hurry up because this swimsuit is so uncomfortable" Rissy moaned as she started to pull at her swim suit.

The salmon haired dragon slayer wasn't familiar with such clothing, so when it was announced that they were going to the beach, Lucy and Levy dragged the girl out on a much needed shopping adventure and proceeded to make Rissy try on multiple swimsuits.

In the end they all settled on a red one piece swimsuit, it had a diamond shape cut out in the middle that showed off her navel however it covered the scar that Rissy wanted to conceal.

Much to Rissy's displeasure the swimsuit highlighted every curve and contour of her body leaving her to feel a little exposed.

"Rissy-Chan it's an amusement park!" Lavender exclaimed as she pointed a paw over into the distance.

"It is, let's go!" Rissy shouted excitedly to the other girls

"Rissy wait don't you think we should find the other?" Lucy asked, however she was only talking to air as Rissy and Lavender had already left, leaving the girls no choice but to follow after them.

* * *

"Lavender get me off of this thing..." Rissy whined as she sat on the Ferris wheel, her face turning green.

"The ride wont stop for another twenty minutes, Rissy-Chan" Lavender pointed out, causing Rissy double over in pain, the young dragon slayer had no idea that the whole purpose of the Ferris wheel was to move unfortunately for her she discovered the fact the hard way.

"Is that, Rissy and Lavender?" Levy asked as she craned her neck to get a look at the Ferris wheel

"You know, I think it is" Lucy said while she squinted her eyes to see "doesn't she get motion sickness?"

Rissy sat on the Ferris wheel, her head resting on her lap, and her face turning even mor green by each passing second.

"Mommy what's wrong with the lady?" A young girl asked wohp was sitting in the row of seats infront of them.

The mother turned around to face Rissy, giving a disproving look once she saw her attempt to hold back her throw up.

"Never mind her, she's just drunk" The mother said with a sigh as she turned her daughter around, a look of disgust still on her face.

The ride suddenly came to a stop and Rissy wasted no time in jumping from her seat and heading to the nearest bin to empty the contents of her stomach...

* * *

"I can't believe that we lost her again..." Lucy moaned as herself and Levy searched the amusement park for their salmon haired friend.

Lavender came walking up to them a sad expression on her face.

"I couldn't find, Rissy-Chan anywhere..."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find her" Levy said smiling

"Find who?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to jump as the said dragon slayer had just appeared behind her.

"Rissy, we lost her..." Lucy said sadly

"How, I thought you four were together?" Gray asked with a brow raised

"We were..." Lucy started

"But we went on the bumper cars, Rissy got sick and walked off, next thing she's gone" Levy explained

"In that case, she couldn't have gone far, so let's split up and search" Erza suggested, causing the mages to nod as they all went to search for Rissy.

* * *

Rissy honestly felt as if her stomach hated her, after the motion had hit her once more, the dragon slayer walked off in search of bin however she found herself lying in the bushes face down, with the worst stomach ache.

She suddenly jumped as she felt as if someone was poking her in the leg, turning around she found herself face to face with what appeared to be an exceed... wearing a pink frog costume.

"Wow I must be really *hiccup* out of it..." Rissy sighed as she staggered up, the small creature starting at her with it's head tilted to the side.

"Frosch thinks you're funny!" The exceed declared, causing Rissy to turn around to look for whoever this 'Frosch' was.

"Who's Frosch?" She asked

"Frosch" It stated, paws outstretched, causing Rissy's mouth to form an 'o' shape.

'So it talks in third person...' Rissy sighed to herself.

"Well I'm Rissy" She said with a smile.

Perching on her knees allowed her to get a better look at the exceed, the black beady eyes on the top of its head were the first to catch her attention, as they gave the exceed the appearance of having four eyes in total, (creepy) however despite this Rissy couldn't help but smile at how cute the exceed looked, as it stared up at her with curiosity, with those large adorable eyes.

"So, Frosch are you lost?" Rissy asked as she placed a hand on the exceed's shoulder.

Frosch lowered its gaze to the floor as its eyes began to water and gave a small nod, almost causing Rissy to explode due to all the cuteness.

"Well..." She said with a smile "How about we get lost together?"

Frosch tilted it's head to the side, somewhat confused at Rissy's offer, however seeing her kind smile chased all its doubts away.

The small exceed wiped away the tears with the back of it's paw and returned a smile to the salmon haired girl.

"Frosch likes the idea"

* * *

*Some time later (since I'm too lazy to write) *

"I don't suppose you know the last place you saw your friend?" Rissy asked the small exceed

The pair had been walking around the amusement park searching for Frosch's lost friend, however they had no luck.

Frosch placed a paw to its face in thought, and then suddenly a bright smile appeared.

"Over there!" It said happily, pointing over to one of the small beach market stalls.

It was a small market stall selling petrified butterflies, hundreds of butterflies were placed on canvas, their large wings spread out and some were even placed in jars to be used as ornaments.

Rissy didn't really like the look of the stall, but for her new friend's sake she walked up to the owner, and once she caught his attention he flashed a smile at the salmon haired girl.

"Hey, you haven't seen a tall, pale, dark haired, red eyed mage round here?" Rissy asked, casing the owner of the market stall to place one f his jars on the counter top to turn and face her.

"Why I-" He stopped as he got a look at Frosch "Hey you, you tried to release my butterflies!"

Frosch quickly hid behind Rissy's legs.

"Frosch wanted the butterflies to be happy" it said, its voice muffled from its hiding spot.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to" Rissy said sweetly "And anyway why sell butterflies in jars, they should be free"

"Frosch thinks so too!" It said happily

The man shook his head and turned away from the pair.

"Never mind" Rissy said with a smile as they walked away from the stall"We'll find your friend"

"Excuse me" A voice said

Rissy turned around to see an unfamiliar dirty blonde haired youth, upon seeing Rissy a smile appeared on his face; however the smile said something totally different to his icy blue eyes.

"I couldn't' help but over hear that you were looking for someone, perhaps I could be of assistance"

Rissy gestured for Frosch to walk away then turned back to dirty blonde.

"No it's fine, we can manage on our own" She said kindly before she turned.

She gasped as she felt the dirty blonde grab her by the wrist and pull her towards him.

Frosch took a step forward, however a brunette appeared grabbing the unexpected exceed in a tight grip.

"It's a weird looking one!" The brunette laughed as Frosch struggled against the man's hold, causing Rissy to growl.

"Aw that's too bad and I just wanted to have some fun" he whispered in her ear, causing her to cringe at what the dirty blonde's definition of 'fun' was, however she wasn't too keen to find out.

"Just let go of us or...I'll scream" She hissed as she struggled against his hold.

"Don't worry no one can hear us, there is a carnival going on and the music is too loud, loud enough for two people to easily disappear..." He whispered once more, his breath sending icy chills down her spine.

"Who would of thought that the beach had pervs like you" Rissy spat

The dirty blonde laughed

"Besides, you can't dress like that and not blame a guy for getting the wrong idea..." He said, his eyes never looking away from her body.

Rissy scoffed at the statement.

"You know..." She said a dark aura appearing around her "It was guys like you that made me join a dark guild in the first place..."

The dirty blonde looked at her with confusion, however the confusion soon changed to a look of pain as Rissy stomped in his foot causing him to release her and then connected her knee to his stomach.

Not satisfied with the attack that she dealt him she stood in fighting stance and with a flick of her wrists two branches from the near palm trees rapidly grew and with flicks of her hands the branches entrapped the dirty blonde, turning to his friend who had dropped Frosch on the ground in an attempt to escape.

"Fairy Dragons Roar!" she shouted, causing multi coloured light to escape her mouth, hitting the un-expectant brunette and sending him flying into a fruit stall.

"W-what kind of girl are you!?" He exclaimed as he tried in vain to escape from his hold.

"The kind that gives guys the wrong idea" She said with a smirk before herself and Frosch walked away.

* * *

"Kinda sad how we ran into those two pervs, hey Frosch" Rissy sighed as they continued walking.

"Frosch thinks so too!" The exceed said with a bright smile

"You agree a lot don't you F- ouch!"

Rissy walked straight into someone, causing her and the un-expectant person to fall to the ground.

"Sorry..." She sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Rouge!" Frosch shouted as it ran over to it's friend, who was still on the ground.

"So you're Frosch's friend..." Rissy said with a smile as she stood up.

She offered her hand to the dark haired mage with a smile, he hesitantly took it and she pulled him up, the movement causing her to fall onto him.

"Sorry..." She said her gaze lowered to the floor "I guess today I'm just falling into people"

He gave a small chuckle, causing Rissy to look up and get a good look at his eyes.

"Don't worry its fine..."

* * *

Never had the dragon slayer seen eyes so dark before, the colour appeared to almost look black.

As she lowered her head once more, her bangs covered her face and Rogue swore that he saw the colour pink tint her tanned skin.

He reluctantly released the hold that he didn't even know that he hand on her hands.

"Rogue, Rissy and I were lost together" Frosch said happily, whilst tugging on is pant legs to gain his attention.

"I see..." Rogue said, never taking his eyes away from the salmon haired girl. "Who are you looking for?"

"The rest of my guild" She stated as she slowly looked up, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear in the process.

Rogue's focus instantly zoned in on the smooth, tanned skin and the...bruise.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, as his fingers lightly traced the purple mark on her skin.

She pulled her wrist away as if his touch was acid, never meeting his gaze.

"That was from the perverts" Frosch said happily

"Perverts...?" Rogue said with a raised brow

"Yeah um... Frosch and I kind of ran into some trouble" She explained as she started walking "But I took care of them"

"Took care of them, how?" He asked as he walked up to her.

She flashed a toothy grin at him before shaking her head.

"Let's just say that they got what they deserved" She said as she took a seat on the sand.

He stood watching her as she started to draw circles in the sand while Frosch sat beside her watching in amazement.

She stopped her drawing to turn to face him, her face all scrunched up.

"You know, you don't look like the beach type" Rissy concluded as she examined Rogue's attire.

The said dragon slayer glanced down at his clothes and nodded in agreement and then took a seat silently next to the girl.

"Don't get me wrong it is nice..." She started

He raised a brow.

"Nice...no one has ever used that word to describe my style"

"It is nice because, you know you stand out" She said as she started writing in the sand.

"You stand out too" He pointed out, causing Rissy to glance down at her swimsuit a look of disgust on her face.

"This...the girls made me wear it and believe me it's not as comfortable as it looks" She sighed

Before he could ask the salmon haired girl to elaborate, shouts were heard coming their way.

Turning around they found the mage who he recognised to be Lucy ran up to Rissy who stood up to embrace the blonde in a tight hug.

"You know, we were looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"Yeah I got lost with Frosch" She said with a small smile.

"Frosch?" Lucy said confused before she turned to face Rogue who was still sitting not too far away from the salmon haired girl. "And Rogue?"

"Yeah..." Rissy said as she placed an arm behind her head.

"Well we sort of have to go now; Erza's rounding up the others..." Lucy stated

"I'll catch you up" Rissy smiled before Lucy left.

Rogue was now confused, o this girl was a Fairy Tail mage, he concluded that the salmon haired girl was a new member since the dragon slayer knew for certain that if he ever had met someone like Rissy, he wouldn't easily forget them.

"You never said that you were part of Fairy Tail" Rogue said, as he walked up to her causing Rissy to shrug.

"You never asked" She said with a smile.

She bent down on her knees to give Frosch a hug, once she released it the exceed looked up at her with watering eyes.

"Frosch wants to know when we'll see you again"

Rissy placed a hand on her chin.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself" She sighed

She suddenly gasped then reached down into her cleavage, earning a blush from a certain dragon slayer; she pulled out a small lacrima and placed it in Frosch's paws.

"Here, it's a communication lacrima" She said with a smile. "Use it to contact me"

Frosch tilted its head to side

"Then why was it in there?" It asked

"I don't have any pockets..." She said a toothy grin on her face "...Besides these kept it nice and warm"

Frosch smiled, it even had to agree that the lacrima was warm.

"I better go, it's best not to keep Erza waiting..." She sighed before she turned to walk away.

"Bye!" Frosch shouted, happily waving it's paws

"Bye..." Rouge said, he smiled once Rissy turned around, a smile on her face when she waved back at them.

And then she was gone, and the only thing they had left of her was the now slightly warm communication lacrima.

* * *

**So like what did you think of that?**

**I'm not even sure what I thought of it and the slightly warm communication lacrima**

**Please let me know **

**JustAnotherFairy :)**


	7. It is man to like the 'v!

**Chapter 7**

**It is man to like the 'v'! :**

_They both sat down together in the darkness of the night, Elijah with his back against a large tree and Rissy in his lap, with his arms around her._

_The silence __was all that was needed _between them as the two young mages felt as if they knew one another inside and out, Elijah absently entwined the fingers of one hand with one of hers, whilst he inhaled her sent from the place where her shoulder and neck met.

_he absently trawled up the hem of her shirt, tracing the outline of where the Draco Fire insignia was, and enlightening a shiver as soon as his fingers came into contact with the sensitive skin, enjoying the reaction he got from her he smiled against her, causing her to place her free hand over his roaming one._

"_You know, I enjoy the times like this" Elijah whispered, his voice sending vibrations down her neck._

_She turned her head round to face him, flashing a playful smile._

"_What. When you touch me?"_

_He gave a soft laugh and then pulled her closer to him._

"_Of course I enjoy that, I meant the times when we just... sit" _

_She sighed softly, leaning her head against his chest._

"_And once your nature kicks in, we can enjoy times like these for the rest of our lives..."_

_She instantly stiffened at the statement, as much as she loved Elijah as deeply as she cared for him, he would never be her mate._

_They understood each other on such a deep level since the two had grown up together, however Rissy felt as if he wasn't the other half of her that was missing, he wasn't her mate and something like that just couldn't be forced. No matter how much you cared for that person._

"_Elijah..." She started "You know that dragons and dragon slayer don't choose their mates"_

"_I know but..."_

"_Elijah..."_

"_I would kill any man who thought you where his, you are mine"_

_His statement caused Rissy to involuntary suffer and she honestly felt great pain for whoever her mate may have turned out to be, for Elijah would kill him._

* * *

As usual the guild was back to its usual self, once again the guild brawls ha started, forcing the un- participating members to dodge the many amount of bar stools that were being thrown around. At this time Rissy was certain that a large proportion of the guild budget was spent on bar stools alone.

"You've stared into space for some time now..." Lucy pointed out as she absently twirled the straw of her glass.

"Yeah I was just thinking" Rissy sighed as she leant over the bar slightly, she absently fidgeted with her communication lacrima a sigh leaving her lips once more, the action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde whose face suddenly sported a devious smile.

"You're waiting for a call aren't you...?"

Rissy almost dropped the lacrima on the ground, her face threatening to turn the brightest shade of red.

"Lucy!?" Rissy gasped as she tried to cover her face with her hands.

"Ooh someone has a crush" Lucy said in a sing-song voice which attracted a certain match maker's attention.

"Ooh who has a crush?" Mira asked, her sudden appearance almost knocking Rissy off of her bar stool.

"Rissy... but I'm not sure who..." Lucy said however mumbling the last part to in particular.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Mira's face as she placed her elbows on the counter and placing her head on her hands.

"So is he in the room now?" Mira asked only Rissy didn't answer, which only caused Lucy to come up with her own conclusions.

"So either he isn't in the room or it's not a he but a _she_!" She gasped which only caused Rissy to start blushing madly.

"N-No!" She shouted, waving her arms about frantically, causing the guild members to stop their fighting and take interest in the action at the bar.

"Why is she waving her arms like that?" Charle asked as she sat on Wendy's lap.

"Maybe she's hot" Wendy suggested

"So what's going on is that Rissy likes the 'v' now" Cana explained to Elfman whose response was to loudly proclaim

"It is man to like the 'v'!"

A bar stool was suddenly thrown at Elfman, knocking him to the floor and getting back up he dived straight into the fight between Gray and Natsu which once again started the guild brawl.

No longer the topic of conversation Rissy sighed with relief, relief which didn't last too longs since once again Mira popped out of nowhere.

"Rissy you know it would be easier if you told me who your crush is..." Mira said a sing-song voice.

Rissy sighed, lowering her head to wonder if she should really show the truth to the match maker.

"I won't tell a soul..." Mira said

Rissy sighed, gave a nod and then motioned for Mira to come closer, whispering the name in her ear, Mira's eyes widened.

* * *

Leaving the guild to finish of another one of their brawls, Rissy managed to slip away for a late evening walk. She felt bad for taking Lavender away from her first guild brawl, the small exceed was too engrossed in a brawl on the origin of the first fish, a battle that none of the exceeds were going to win.

The pair had walked for the better half of two hours, well Rissy walking and Lavender resting on her head to no destination in particular.

"Rissy-Chan, I'm tired..." Lavender yawned; she started moving around on Rissy's head, tangling her paws in Rissy's salmon hair.

"Gees cat you're turning my hair into a nest!" Rissy exclaimed as she pulled the exceed from her head and gently cradled her in her arms.

Coming to a stop the pair found themselves in a forest and from the smell of the place she wasn't in Magnolia any more. Rather than turn back towards home she continued walking until she reached the top of a large hill. She gasped at the sight of a pink sky, the colour of sunset and took a seat a foot of the tree. She felt Lavender stir slightly as she lifted her head to look at the surroundings.

"Rissy-Chan it's beautiful" Lavender gasped, Rissy nodded in agreement.

"It sure is Lavender" She whispered, before she took a seat on the ground.

They sat for what felt like hours or maybe it was only mere minutes and watched as the sky faded from a mixture of sunset orange and pink to a dark blue. Starts dotted the sky, shedding little night at the now black sky, which meant that it was late very late, and most likely her guild mates were wondering where she was at such a late hour. Lavender had long ago fallen asleep, her soft snores filling the forest.

Getting ready to get up and leave she suddenly froze at the sound of a twig snapping.

She slowly got up, clinging to one of the low branches with one hand while the other arm tightly held Lavender, she swung herself up into a large tree hoping to get a closer look at who ever was in the forest.

Whoever was there was heading slowly towards her direction, the quiet sounds of their footsteps increasing with each step. The darkness made it hard for her to see however she managed to make out a shape of a figure, judging by the build they were male and there was something on his shoulder...and it was moving.

The male froze and tilted their head up in her direction, his scent was familiar however Rissy didn't even leave a moment to register who the familiar scents belonged to and without any light and her fear distracting all senses of knowledge she lifted her hands causing the bunches to grow, and with a flick of her wrist the figure was dangling by his ankles high in the trees. Getting a closer look at the figure she gasped, the action causing her to lose her focus and send the figure to the forest floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh...I am so sorry!" She gasped, placing a hand on the raven haired mage. He slowly sat up on his knees, placing a hand on his head, his exceed partner sat next to him, resting its paws on his legs.

Rouge's long dark bangs covering one his face however once he lifted his head to meet her gaze she was met piercing red eyes. To avoid letting him see her blush she quickly turned away, leaving the dark-haired mage to watch her intensely.

"Don't worry...you didn't hurt me" he said...a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"Frosch, sorry if I hurt you" Rissy said as she placed a hand on the small exceed.

Frosh turned to face her a small smile on its face, the light of the moon causing it's eyes to sparkle.

"Frosch isn't hurt" It happily declared.

"That's great" Rissy said, a smile on her face, causing Frosch to nod in agreement.

"Frosch thinks so too!"

The noise suddenly caused Lavender to stir, the small exceed waking up with a yawn. Sitting up she stared at Rogue and Frosch with curiosity.

"Rogue, Frosch this is my exceed, Lavender" Rissy said with a smile.

Lavender instantly walked over to Frosch poking its costume with a paw. Leaving the exceeds to get acquainted Rissy turned to face Rogue, a brow raised.

"Why were you sneaking around at such a late hour?"

Now it was his turn to blush, turning back to Rissy she was leaning forward on her knees slightly, still waiting for an answer.

"Well I..." He paused to look for something to get him out of the awkward situation; _trees...not really..ants...hardly...mushrooms_

"I was collecting mushrooms.." He easily lied; he wasn't exactly going to tell her that he caught her scent and decided to follow it and her to the forest

"mushrooms?" She asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"Yes...mushrooms, I like to collect them late at night" He stated matter-of-factly.

Rissy raised a brow once more and for moment the raven haired mage was certain she didn't believe his lie.

"Why didn't you say so!" She exclaimed "You made me think that you were some creepy stalker guy"

Rouge involuntary shivered however Rissy didn't notice for she had turned around to sit more comfortably, her back resting against the foot of a tree.

"You just going to awkwardly sit there?" she asked, a toothy grin spread across her face.

He made his way over towards her, leaving a bit of distance between them; Rissy however wasn't having that and pulled the dark-haired mage closer towards her.

The clouds parted slightly revealing clusters of stars and constellations and the largest moon ever seen.

The dragon slayers both stared in awe at the sight, Rissy pointing out to Rogue the various amounts of constellations that she could spot while both exceeds were asleep in their partners laps.

Rissy suddenly paused, a thought suddenly crossing her mind; Rogue stopped turning to Rissy inspecting her with his gaze.

"Can I tell you a secret...?" She asked the dark-haired mage.

"I you want..."

"I wanted you to call me...but you never did..." She said a smile on her face, however Rouge could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked the salmon haired mage. She turned to face him with curiosity however that soon disappeared as a smile formed across her lips and she nodded her head.

"I wasn't collecting mushrooms..." He paused to study her expression half expecting to see disappointment however the smile was still on her face.

"...I came here to see you"

There was short pause before the only sound that filled the forest was the sound of...laughter.

"You actually made me believe that you were collecting fucking mushrooms!" Rissy exclaimed as she tried to stifle her laughs. Rouge just stared at her, this was a serious moment yet the salmon haired girl had burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well I wouldn't want you to think that I was a creepy stalker" he said a smile forming on his lips as he remembered what she had said moments before. He turned to face the stars once more, the soft sound of her laughter still filling the forest.

The laughter suddenly stopped and Rogue froze, Rissy's hand was resting on his own, a smile on her face that caused her dark eyes to brighten.

"Hey...I'm glad that you're a creepy stalker..."

And with that she rested her head on his shoulder, and Rouge could barely hold back a bush at the sudden contact, taking a step he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, the place causing her to shift closer towards him.

"is that you're natural eye colour?" she asked, still facing straight ahead.

"Umm...yeah" He said, no one had ever asked that before.

"wow, its..."

"Scary, un-natural?"

"Beautiful"

There was a short pause.

"I've seen something more beautiful..."

"Ooh what...wait don't tell me let me guess"

"Okay..."

"Was it a puppy?

"No..."

"Then I give up"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Its you"

"Me...?"

"Yes"

"..."

She snuggled closer against him, her eyes drifting shut.

And it wasn't long till sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**What did you think of that?**

**Sorry I like didn't update for a while **

**JustAnotherFairy :)**


	8. Operation: NaLu!

**A/N: warning this chapter may contain some OOC ness...on a lighter note please enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The sound of approaching footsteps and voices was enough to wake Rissy from her slumber, glancing over to her left she realised that Rouge and Frosch were both still asleep, the dragon slayer was sporting a small smile whilst one of his arms was draped over the small exceed. The scene in front of her caused her kawaii metre to overload but to avoid waking any of them up the salmon haired girl just smiled while their soft snores filling the silent forest. Lavender gently rustled in her lap letting out a small content 'nyan' as she further buried herself into Rissy's lap.

The sound of the voices were louder and closer, tilting her head to the side slightly allowed Rissy to further listen in to the conversation.

"Slow down..." One of the voices panted

"Sorry Luce..."

She froze _Luce_ _is what Natsu calls Lucy..._

He suddenly stood up, causing Lavender to fall to the ground with a thud. She placed her hands in her hair, needing to form a plan. Most likely they would jump to conclusions if they saw her and the other dragon slayer but what worried Rissy most was how her brother would react. She didn't know too much about Fairy Tail and Sabertooth relations but from what Rogue had explained the guild members weren't exactly the best of pals.

A thought suddenly clicked in her mind, if she didn't want Natsu and Lucy to see her and Rouge together she would need to make both the dragon slayer and his exceed partner disappear.

A multicoloured magic circle appeared in front of her lifted hands, the light emitted from it was enough to wake Rogue, sitting up he raised a brow at Rissy, wondering what she was planning.

"Rissy..." He said, his voice groggy from sleep

Rissy froze mid spell, before turning back to hear the voices of Natsu ad Lucy even closer she turned back to Rouge.

"Sorry..."

* * *

It wasn't long after his sister had left the guild that Natsu had started to get worried, however those worries were soon forgotten with the aid of a guild brawl. He had set out earlier that morning, along with Happy and Lucy to find his younger sister, however what worried him was that her scent lingered over Magnolia which meant that she hadn't been in the town for a while.

The search eventually lead the trio to the outskirts of a small town all of them wondering why Rissy would have even ventured so far away from home.

Happy suddenly flew from Natsu's head, flying off deeper into the forest.

A toothy grin flashed across his face as he ran ahead to join his partner, a very out of breath Lucy not too far behind.

Happy had already started talking with Lavender while Rissy sat with her back against one of the ugliest looking trees that he had ever seen.

Suddenly spotting him his sister flashed him an identical grin "Omni-Chan!"

He barely paid attention to his sister, too focused on the weird tree. The tree stood shorter than the others, the size of a tall man. Whereas the trunks of the other trees were thick, the weird trees was thinner. The leaves weren't as smooth as the leaves of the other trees, they had a sort of shaggy appearance and were coloured a jet black which contrasted heavily with the healthy green o the normal trees.

"Natsu-Nii...?" Rissy asked, tilting her head to the side "What's wrong?"

Natsu pointed to the tress that Rissy was leaning against, causing Rissy to turn to face it.

"That tree is weird..."

She gasped, a small scowl forming on her face.

"No it isn't..." She paused before she placed her hand on the tree as if to stroke it. "I think that it's kind of cute"

Natsu raised a brow, he knew that his sister talked to trees but this was weird.

Lucy suddenly appeared next to him, she was slightly bent forward so that her hands were resting on her thighs, her bangs hung loose over her face, showing the faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Natsu what did I miss..." Lucy said between pants.

"My sister thinks that the tree over there is cute" Natsu said, gesturing over to where the weird tree was.

Lucy looked up the tree its appearance shocked her to an extent that she fell to the ground.

"Wow Rissy your tree is..." her voice trailed off for not even the celestial mage could sugar coat the situation.

"You think that tree is weird...then come and look at this one!" Happy exclaimed as he ushered Natsu over to a slightly smaller tree. Whilst its leaves were coloured pink with black spots, the tree stood about the same height as Happy, its trunk was mainly coloured green .

The dragon slayer didn't know much about trees but he knew one thing for sure and that was these two trees definitely weren't normal.

"Maybe we should head back to the guild..." Rissy suggested as she suddenly stood up.

"Why do you want to leave so badly...?" Happy asked as he scratched his head in thought.

"Because, she wants to!" Lavender snapped, her sudden mood swing causing Happy hide behind Lucy.

"Lavender went scary!" Happy sobbed whilst Lucy tried her best t pry the blue exceed off of her legs.

"Yeah we should um go...now!" Rissy exclaimed as she started to usher Lucy out of the forest. Ignoring his sister's strange behaviour he started to follow, taking a quick glance back at the two strange trees that both had a familiar scent to them. Brushing it off, he carried on after the rest of his friends. Unknown to him his sister quickly ran back to strange trees, returning back to their normal forms of a dragon slayer and an exceed.

* * *

The whole idea of this so-called training was to get Natsu and Lucy to become a couple, Rissy had known for some time that her brother had feelings for his best friend. However every time she attempted to call him up on it he would always change the subject to something stupid and irrelevant.

As soon as the group had arrived back at the guild Rissy and Mira started to plan operation NaLu.

"_So..." Mira said innocently as she cleaned an already spotless glass "I heard that you were out all night"_

_Rissy placed her now empty glass on the table, and then raised a brow at the white-haired bar maid "So...?"_

_A smirk formed on Mira's lips "Hmm and were you out with a certain some one...?"_

_Rissy suddenly felt a burst of warmth in her face, her tanned cheeks started to get tinted red. She opened her mouth to speak, only no real words came out only loud groans._

_At her reaction Mira only giggled "Aww, I think its sweet...maybe it may force Fairy Tail and Sabertooth relations to improve"_

_Rissy just sighed, hearing a crash not too far away from her she turned to find an angry Lucy drenched in what looked to be a strawberry milkshake, scolding her brother. Her brother suddenly latched himself to Lucy's legs wailing something about 'Erza' and 'please don't tell on me' and 'death times affinity'_

_Trying to suppress a giggle she turned back to the bar maid "hey Mira is something going on between Lucy and my brother?"_

_Mira's smirk suddenly disappeared as she sighed deeply "No..." she paused for a moment as Lucy stormed past the pair into the guild bathroom "...but I have shipped Nalu since day one"_

"_Nalu?" Rissy said with a raised brow_

_Mira giggled once more at Rissy's confusion "Nalu, a mash-up of Natsu and Lucy's names" Mira explained._

_Rissy's mouth formed an 'o' shape at the explanation, her thoughts slightly drifting off to the genius who first came up with the ship name._

"_It's a shame that they aren't a couple, they get along well..." Rissy sighed as she glanced to see that her brother was challenging Gray to a fight._

_Mira sighed once more "Yeah...so many times I have dropped hints but it looks like those two are as dense as each other when it comes to human emotions"_

_Rissy nodded in agreement "Yeah I noticed" _

_Mira sighed sadly, it looked like the Nalu ship just wasn't ready to set sail, turning her attention back to the salmon haired girl she noticed a somewhat evil smirk forming on her lips._

"_How about we get them together" Rissy suggested_

"_Believe me...I've tried" Mira sighed before she placed her elbows on the bar counter and then rested her head on top._

_Rissy's smirk only widened "Yeah..but you haven't tried operation Nalu..."_

_Mira tried her best to stifle a laugh "Operation Nalu...?" _

_Rissy nodded her head, and then motioned for Mira to lean in closer so she could whisper the plan in her ear._

"_Do you think that it will work?" Mira asked once Rissy had told her plan._

_Rissy nodded her head once more "Of course I will make it my mission for Nalu to happen"_

"_I feel like my ears are burning" Lucy said as she took the vacant seat next to Rissy._

_Rissy turned to Mira with a smirk, the barmaid giving the salmon haired girl a silent nod, leaving poor Lucy a little confused...and scared._

"_Oh Lucy, I was just telling Mira that I thought it would be a good idea to train with Natsu...you know to get my stamina up and all" Rissy said sweetly_

_Lucy nodded in understanding "Oh wow, that sounds really good Rissy"_

_Rissy stood up a smirk once again on her lips "Yeah I know...which is why you're coming with me!"_

_The colour suddenly drained from the blonde face "Eh...!"_

_Rissy's smirk only widened as she dragged the shocked celestial mage by the arm and proceeded to walk over to her brother._

"_Natsu you're coming with me" Rissy stated matter of factly before she dragged her brother away from his fight with Gray by his scarf_

"_Rissy what are you doing!" He shouted _

"_Wait for us!" Happy and Lavender shouted in unison as they used their magic to sprout wings and fly after tier respective partners._

"_See you later Mira" Rissy shouted before she left the guild_

"_See you later and good luck!" Mira shouted back._

_Rissy smiled as she knew Mira wasn't referring to the training._

It was as if Lucy and Natsu were purposely avoiding each other, Natsu would run ahead leaving Lucy behind and struggling to keep up and when they slowed down Lucy would stop and create distance between them. Even when Rissy had needed to use the 'toilet' and went to leave the mages alone, they sat with a enough distance between them to place another large person, the two not even saying two words to each other.

At first Rissy was sure that the two were just oblivious of their feelings for one another, however the way Lucy would steal glances her brothers way when she was sure no one was looking, and the way her brother would secretly check Lucy out, she salmon haired girl who the two mages were definitely stubborn.

As the three of them suddenly came a stop all panting whilst the exceeds sat in a nearby tree, Rissy decided to take matters into her own hands. Picking up he full canteen, she took off the lid and tipped it upside down, pouring out its contents into a nearby bush

"Oh no..." she gasped as she shook about her empty canteen "looks like I'm all out of water"

Lucy straightened up a smile on her face "I think that we just passed a stream...I can get some water for you if you..."

"No!" Rissy interrupted, her sudden shouting causing the celestial mage to almost topple over "I mean you an Natsu should rest up here and I'll go with the cats"

"Maybe I should go with you..I don't want you to go alone" Natsu said

"Don't worry Natsu I'll take the cats and you and Lucy stay here..." Rissy said sweetly

Natsu reluctantly nodded his head before taking a seat underneath a large tree.

"Happy, Lavender let's go!" Rissy shouted before walking ahead

"But I want to stay with Natsu!" Happy moaned

"Come one Happy, let's not ruin my master plan" Rissy said through gritted teeth, low enough for Happy to hear without Natsu's dragon slayer senses picking it up too.

Before Happy could protest further Rissy yanked him out of the tree by his tail, taking off for the 'stream' with Lavender in tow.

Quikly climbing up a nearby tree, Rissy made sure the tree was close enough to spy on the mages but far enough away that Natsu couldn't sniff them out.

A multi coloured magic circle appeared in front of her lifted hands as she caused certain branches of certain trees to rapidly grow, this in turn caused the suns rays to shine more over the two mages and to Rissy's excitement shine over Lucy.

"Rissy-Chan, so what are you planning?" Laveder asked as she swung her legs over th edge over the branch.

A smirk made its way to Rissy's lips "You'll see"

"See what?" Happy asked

"See what I'm planning" Rissy explained to the blue exceed

"Oh..."

* * *

They sat for a few moments just staring into the distance. Lucy had her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as if hugging herself. The sunlight shone down through the leaves, causing it to give her hair a golden glow which didn't go un-noticed by the salmon haired fire dragon slayer. He was left speechless as he watched the sunlight enhance her features, giving her an almost angelic appearance.

"...Luce"

She turned to face him, a sift smile ghosting her lips.

"Yes Natsu..."

"..." He was left speechless as the sunlight reflected against her chocolate brown eyes, giving them too a golden glow.

He found himself inching towards her, it was as if some force was pushing him towards her, however he felt unable to pull away...because he didn't want to.

"Luce...I..." they were now inches apart and both wondering how they got to this situation, both searching for the answer in the other eyes. The anticipation was killing them. However neither wanted to make the first move.

"Just kiss her already!" A voice shouted

He didn't know if it was the voice, or the way she was staring at him as if he was the only man in the world but Natsu found himself with his lips pressed against Lucy's. A throaty growl of approval left his throat in response of Lucy's moans. Raking his teeth against her bottom lip caused her to gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into he mouth and deepen the kiss. She moaned in response once more, draping her arms around his neck, causing him to wrap his around her waist and pull her even closer.

"They liiiike each other" Happy said in a sin song voice, causing the breathless pair to break away from each other, both with red tinted faces.

"Happy you ruined the moment!" Rissy shouted before back handing the exceed into a tree.

"So you planned this!" Lucy exclaimed once Rissy and Lavender reappeared from their hiding spot.

"Don't look so upset Lucy" Lavender said sadly, causing her partner to nod in agreement

"Yeah...and we both know that you enjoyed my plan" Rissy added with a smirk

"Just wait till I tell Mira!" She said excitedly before running off

Lucy's face suddenly paled "Y-you wouldn't would you?"

A smirk appeared on Rissy's face "Payback for making the entire guild believe that I liked the 'v'"

"The 'v'" Natsu said confused, him and Happy exchanged glances.

"You know, Erza bought me a hundred and fifty paged book all about pleasing women...so let's just say it's karma" Rissy said with a smirk before she ran off to the direction for the guild.

"Rissy!" Lucy shouted before taking off after the salmon haired girl.

Natsu just stood there confused, not knowing what this 'v' was; unaware that operation Nalu was a success.

* * *

_**What did you think of that?**_

_**JustAnotherFairy**_

_**Added some NaLu because I can, don't hate me I just couldn't help myself**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Does that costume give you a wedgie?'**_


	9. Does that costume give you a wedgie?

**A/N: The longest chapter that I have ever written...be prepared for a lot of evil cats**

* * *

The Dragneel siblings had to be partially carried by the rest of their team mates as they left Lavender Town train station, since the village where the request originated from didn't have a station of its own, it meant that the mages had to proceed on foot. Team Natsu had asked Rissy to accompany them on a job regarding the disappearance of a large number of girls from a small village known as Violet

"Don't you think that this job sounds weird?" Lucy asked as they walked up the dirt path. Lavender was sitting on her head since Rissy was being carried/dragged by Gray.

Erza who was carrying Natsu turned to face the blonde, the town that they were heading to didn't have a station of its own it was also small meaning that it wasn't on many of the maps of Fiore so the disappearances didn't go un-noticed by the towns people but they weren't acknowledged by the authorities.

"Disappearances of any kind will always be weird..." She paused for a moment as the sky rumbled and it started to lightly pour "But since the village is so remote only adds to it"

The rain pelted down on the mages as they continued on the path, Lucy pulled Lavender down from her head, the small exceed burying herself in her shirt.

"Rain!" Rissy gasped as she recovered from her motion sickness and started dancing around in the muddy puddles. The truth was that the rain reminded the fairy dragon slayer of her time with Leora when the two of them would take shelter in caves from the pounding rain.

"Rissy you keep doing that you'll catch a cold..."Gray pointed out as he watched the salmon haired girl dance around in the rain and mud puddles.

"I don't mind...I actually like the rain" she said, a toothy grin flashing on her face as she continued to jump around in the rain.

"Natsu help me!" Happy shouted as he tried in vain to avoid the pouring rain. Natsu grabbed his exceed, shielding him from the rain underneath his vest.

"We should probably take shelter..." Erza sighed, the rain pelting against her armour making an echo and drenching her scarlet hair.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" A small voice said. The mages turned around to see a tall, thin elderly man with greased back silver/gray hair, his skin was wrinkled like leather and he was dressed in a crisp tuxedo, hinting a possible occupation of a butler.

"What are you suggesting, Lurch?" Rissy asked, earning a nudge from Lucy.

The butler simply smiled as Rissy statement "Well I saw you baring the crest of Fairy Tail and I overheard your need of shelter so I am offering my master's residence..." The butler explained

"I don't know..." Lucy said, clutching Lavender to her chest as if she were to be taken at that moment.

"Yeah, Luce is right...there might not even be food" Natsu said, his arms folded over Happy with a pout.

"I can assure you, there will be nourishment and my master will be more than delighted to play host to you" He paused and sent a glance Rissy's way "_All_ of you"

Rissy didn't like the way that _Lurch _was looking at her, however it looked as if her team mates were all convinced with staying at his master's house, since none of them wanted to stay out in the rain.

"We'll be happy to accept your offer" Said Erza on behalf of the team. Lurch smiled, leading the way for the team to follow.

* * *

Once they had finished their walk up the dirt path the team found themselves outside a large mansion. The entire setting just screamed gothic and looked like something out of a Tim Burton movie.

"Welcome to Manning Manor" Lurch said once he lead the team inside. Natsu and Happy were the first to gasp, the duo not wasting any time with prodding the knight's outfit on display. Rissy took a step forward, the salmon aired girl gasped once she felt something furry against her legs and looking down she noticed a brown coloured cat.

"I'm not really a cat person" She sighed as she awkwardly tried to side step away from the cat's advances.

"Hey I'm a cat..."Lavender said, clearly offended by her partner's statement.

"No, you're an exceed...not as annoying" Rissy pointed out.

However to the salmon haired girl's disappointment more cats started to appear, surround the mages as they mewed and rubbed themselves against their legs.

"What's with all these cats?" Lucy asked as she stepped out of a large circle of gray cats.

Lurch turned towards them, a ginger cat in his arms "Master is quite fond of cats" He explained, the ginger cat jumping out of his arms to join the others. "How about I show you to your rooms"

"That would be great" Erza said with a smile, the scarlet haired mage was first to follow Lurch as he lead the way down a long corridor.

As Rissy glanced back she noticed the large huddle of cats, they looked as if they were watching the mages with caution, as if noticing her wariness of them they all hissed in unison at the salmon haired girl, causing her to quickly catch up to her friends, and try her best to ignore the glare of the cats.

"And of course, I saved the best till last..." Lurch said with a smile, the tall butler had led the mages into their rooms, each one had their own room complete with a new set of clothes. "This is your room"

He opened the door wide, allowing her to glance inside, the room was much larger than the others, the bed was too.

"Ooh pretty" Lavender gasped as she wasted no time in flying in the room.

"Umm, thanks Lurch" Rissy said with a smile, however it was forced

Lurch smiled "It's quite alright, Miss Dragneel...and it's Hammond" he said as he shut the door behind her, the salmon haired girl couldn't miss the sound of a key turning in a lock.

Turning her attention to the bed, Rissy picked up what looked to be scraps of clothing however holding it up it appeared to a be a tiger-striped body suit complete with shoes and gloves shaped like cats feet. Set beside the cat costume were cat ears and a tail.

"I hope this Master isn't expecting me to wear this, Lavender" She said with a snort, turning around however she got no response from her exceed partner. Turning around she noticed the small lilac exceed sniffing a ball of fluff.

Snatching the fluff away from her she sniffed it, the smell pungent in her nose and caused her to cough. "Catnip?!" She gasped, tossing the bag aside with a scowl.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lavender gasped as she pounced on the bag once more.

Rissy just sweat dropped. It looked as if she had to wear the weird out as she couldn't sit in wet clothes and looked as if something weird was going on in the mansion.

* * *

Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror, the two pieced cat suit that had been placed on her bed was the only item of clothing that she had to wear that wasn't soaked through. She sighed to herself, hoping that she wasn't the only one dressed in a ridiculous outfit.

The sound of knocking on her door, brought her back from her thoughts, opening it she found Erza dressed in leopard pattered high-waisted shorts and bandeau top, complete with ears, paws and a tail.

"Erza...what are you.."

Erza placed up her hand, silencing the celestial mage "Something strange is going on"

Lucy's eyes widened "W-what do you mean?"

Erza gently closed the door "I feel like I was being watched"

Lucy involuntary shivered "By what?" Lucy asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable

"I'm not sure but one thing is those cats are shifty" Erza said, picking up a small bag off the floor, Lucy's focus suddenly shifted to the bag.

"catnip?"

"Lucy we need to get to the others" Erza said, the scarlet haired mage slowly opening the door and peering round. "We need to hurry for we're being watched now"

Lucy peered behind Erza noticing the large hoard of cats that were starting down the hall way and were heading straight for them.

Erza headed towards the large bed, her back facing the celestial mage as her hands wrapped around one of the bed posts "Lucy we must move quickly" Erza said as she pulled off one of the bed posts, snapping it in half over her knee "Here" She said offering half of the bedpost to Lucy.

"What am I supposed to do with this!" Lucy exclaimed gingerly holding the piece of wood in her hands.

"To protect yourself...now let's go!" Erza stated as she charged out of the room, leaving Lucy with little choice but to follow.

The cats too had started to speed up, Lucy glancing back and noticed some of them running on the banisters and jumping on the shelves to catch up to them. The blonde instantly cringed at the sight_ 'Now that just really put me off cats...'_

One of the larger gray cats lunged for Lucy the blonde placing her hands in front of her face in a protective stance.

"Lucy, go!" Erza shouted as she whacked the gray cat away with the broken bed post, Lucy just watched shocked as the cat landed on the ground, hissing angrily at the scarlet haired mage.

Lucy gasped at Erza's actions "Erza isn't this animal cruelty!" Lucy exclaimed as Erza started to whack away the approaching cats with her broken bedpost, Lucy standing next to her and doing the same, however finding it hard to hit the animals without thinking of Happy.

More cats started to arrive surrounding the two women, the cats hissing and baring their claws.

"It looks as if we're outnumbered..." Erza sighed as the cats circled them

"This wasn't how I imagined my death..."Lucy sobbed

However before she could plan her funeral an arm yanked her by the wrist pulling her into the room behind her.

"Gray!" She gasped, she turned to see Natsu behind jumping on the bed with Happy "...And Natsu"

Erza came in not too long after slamming the door shut, the cats could be heard on the other side, hissing, meowing and scratching.

Natsu suddenly stopped jumping on the bed, noticing that they were two members short "Where's Rissy and Lavender?"

"I assumed that they would've been with you" Lucy said, causing Gray to nod in agreement.

"You should keep a closer eye on your sister, ash for brains" Gray sighed

Natsu jumped from the bed, landing inched away from Gray "What did you say, ice princess?" he asked, flames engulfing his fists as he readied himself for another fight.

"Shut it!" Erza shouted as she back-handed both men sending them to the floor almost unconscious.

"I hope that they're alright" Lucy sighed.

Natsu walked over to Lucy a look of curiosity on his face "Hey Luce, can I ask a question?"

She nodded her head "Yeah sure"

"Does that costume give you a wedgie?"

She loudly sighed and walked away.

"But Luce you never answered the question!"

* * *

Rissy smiled triumphantly once she finally picked the lock, placing the pin back in her hair and straightening out her cat ears she grabbed Lavender out of the room and proceeded down the hall way. Walking down two flights of stairs she found herself in front of a large book-case.

"In the movies the book cases are secret passage ways..." She said, turning to her partner she realised that she was still sniffing the catnip. Pulling out books she searched for that 'secret one' however they all seemed normal enough. Except one.

"All about dogs" She muttered, her finger tracing the book's spine. She pulled on the book causing the bookcase to rotate, revealing another set of stairs, illuminated only by a torch.

"Come on Lavender" She whispered yanking the exceed by her tail.

Walking slowly down the spiral staircase she found herself in a dark room, the room appeared to be a dungeon of some sort and no light shone through, meaning that Rissy had to narrow her eyes to see, even with dragon slayer senses. Taking a step forward she gasped, feeling something on her face, looking up she realised that it was just a spider's web.

"H-help...me..." A weak voice called out

Rissy walked forward, searching for where the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" she loudly whispered still walking forward.

"Over here..." The voice said weakly

Spotting a glint of silver she spotted a small frame chained to the floor. Rissy quickly ran over spotting a women in her late teens dressed in the remains of a tattered blue dress. Her brunette hair was matted and her face dirty, her lips were cracked and dry and her eyes were wet from unshed tears.

"Oh my...are you okay?" Rissy asked, placing a hand on the woman's, she slowly nodded however it appeared that she was in pain.

"Wing slash of the fairy dragon" Rissy whispered, she summoned only a small amount of magic energy that formed a small set of fairy wings, and she then used the magic to cut the shackle of the woman, who smiled gratefully at her.

Helping the woman to stand, she placed one of her arms around her own shoulders to give her support. "Thank you" The woman whispered to her

"No need to thank me yet..."She paused for she didn't know the brunette's name.

"Jennifer...but call me Jen" She said with a weak smile

Rissy nodded "Okay, Jen I will get us out of here" she Lavender walked ahead, leading the way for Rissy.

Rissy kept her emotions in check whilst she was with Jen, however she could help but feel angry at how she was chained like some criminal...and this so-called master.

"Jen, you wouldn't be from Violet village...?" Rissy asked, however she felt she already knew the answer.

Jen nodded "Yes I'm from Violet village..."

That was it... the master of Manning Manor was behind the kidnappings.

"But why kidnap these girls?" Rissy muttered, however the salmon haired girl wasn't expecting an answer.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance"

Turning around Rissy silently cursed, standing in front of her was Lurch, and the butler was holding a torch the flames emitting light that illuminated only half of his face whilst leaving the other half shadowed. Standing next to him was a man in his late twenties dressed in formal trousers and a dress shirt; making Rissy believe that he was the master to the house.

Sensing hostility from the new arrivals, Rissy pushed both Lavender and Jen behind her, placing an arm in front of them.

The master smirked, Rissy's actions clearly amusing him "And you think you can stand in our way?" The master asked.

Rissy ignored his statement, hoping that keeping him talking would by some time for the others to find them "...So I guess that you're the master of the house?"

The master smiled, outstretching his arms "Myon Manning, I inherited all this from my father..."He paused for a second with a frown "However we recently hit a rough patch and it looks as if I may lose the manor"

She raised a brow, wondering what becoming broke had to do with kidnapping innocent women from villages. "Then what's with the girls and the...cats?"

Myon smiled once more "Ah my ingenious plan..." He sighed, a sudden meow caught his attention as a small white cat walked up to him, he picked it up in his arms and began to stroke it tenderly. "These cats are very intelligent, more intelligent than the average feline"

Rissy took a step backward, her arm still held in front of Jen and Lavender "How so...?" She asked

Myon chuckled lightly and then placed the white cat on the ground "You are very dense you know that..." He stated, causing Rissy to growl "The cats the girls, they link together!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the dungeon.

She froze... his statement suddenly sinking in._ The cats are the missing girls..._

Upon seeing her reaction he smiled "Looks as if you aren't as dense as I thought"

"How?" Rissy asked

He tilted his head to the side "Strange question...usually people ask 'why'" He clasped his hands together "With my magic I can turn both objects and people into animals...not very effective but it works if I wish to punish someone"

Rissy raised a brow, wondering why he would even want to turn women into cats...she knew that he was a crazy cat person but this was just another level of crazy. "what do you even get out of this...a bunch of new pets?!" She exclaimed.

He smiled crookedly "No that's where my accomplice comes in...Ezekiel come forward and say hello to your old friend" Myon said with a smile.

Ezekiel stepped out of the shadows, his midnight purple bangs hung loose over his face, shadowing his eyes. He turned to Rissy with a smile. "Hello, Rissy-Chan"

She stiffened as he spoke; the salmon haired girl hadn't seen Ezekiel since her split with Elijah, not too long after she had left Draco Fire. The purple haired mage had disappeared, much like her old Draco Fire comrades, that was until now.

"Ezekiel, why are you helping him turn people into cats...its a stupid plan!" Rissy exclaimed.

Ezekiel remained calm throughout Rissy's outburst, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes with his hand "Look...when a rich guy comes asking you to help kidnap and turn girls into cats you don't ask questions" He snapped "And you really are dense if you thought that the cats was our master plan" He added with a chuckle.

Rissy was now confused "Then what's with the cats?"

Ezekiel sighed loudly "Not the cats...the catnip"

Rissy picked up the small bag that Lavender had held and twirled it around with her hands "This...what's so special about this stuff?"

Ezeiekl smiled once more "you know about my magic don't you Rissy-Chan"

Rissy nodded, Eziekel's magic could manipulate another person's emotions he could make you feel whatever he wanted you to, whether it was happiness, love, hate even pain.

"Well the catnip was just a trial, it's infused with a lacrima with similar properties to my magic..." He explained

Rissy gasped "So you can manipulate the cats when they inhale it..."

"Good girl, you're a fast learner" Myon laughed

"So if used on people you have an army of those who can feel whatever you want them to feel..."She paused and let the idea sink in "...and attack if you wanted them to"

Myon slowly clapped his hands together "And with this lacrima, we can sell it to all the dark guilds, once again making me rich"

"You don't know what will happen if this falls into the hands of dark guilds...there will be wars!" She shouted

"What they do is none of my business...my only interest is the money..." Myon hissed

Ezekiel folded his arms over his chest, sending a smile his way "Since you know our plan, we can't let you go"

Rissy, felt Jen stiffen behind her "So let's fight" She hissed

She summoned a large amount of magic energy, her fists engulfed in a multi coloured light.

Wasting no time in waiting for Ezekiel to make the first move she attacked "Fairy Dragons R-"

She suddenly fell to the ground, her body contorting as she screamed in utter pain.

"Rissy!" Jen and Lavender shouted in unison as they ran over to the salmon haired girl's side.

Lurch grabbed Lavender by the tail, clutching the lilac exceed tightly, whilst Myon raised his hand, a magic circle appearing before him, turning Jen into a brown cat.

Rissy slowly turned her head, tears in her eyes as all she could do was watch as Lurch had her partner in a tight grip "Let her go!" She shouted, only her voice came out in a small whisper, causing Lurch to laugh.

Hand outstretched, a magic circle appeared in front of him and Ezekiel smiled. "How does it feel to be in utter pain?" Ezekiel asked as he continued to place Rissy under his pain spell

"Hurts...like...a bitch!" She gasped out, body writhing on the ground.

Lavender tried in vain to wriggle out of Lurch's grip only this caused the thin btler to tighten his hold on the exceed "Rissy-Chan...What do I do?" She sobbed

Rissy forced herself to smile, placing a hand on the small exceed "You don't need to do anything..." She whispered.

Lavender whimpered once more as she watched Rissy lie on the floor in pain, Rissy tried to fight but being attacked like this left her defenceless, she closed her eyes, letting out another ear-piercing scream as another jolt of pain was sent throughout her and then unable to take no more she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**_What did you think of that?_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter 'attack of the neko girls'_**

**_JustAnotherFairy_**


	10. Attack of The Neko-Girls!

**A/N: WARNING be prepared for crazy neko-girls and complete and utter despair **

**A slightly shorter chapter...enjoy...**

* * *

Natsu lead the rest of the team through the mansion, Happy sitting on his head and Erza followed closely behind, her broken a piece of the bedpost held tightly in her hands for when they ran into any feline trouble. Gray and Lucy walked not too far behind, the ice make mage ad his arms folded over his bare chest while Lucy kept taking the occasional glance back if they were being followed.

"It can't be a co incidence, with the cats attacking and Rissy disappearing" Erza concluded as they walked down a flight of stairs and into what looked to be a study.

Lucy quickly glanced behind her, half expecting an angry hoard of cats to descend down the stairs, only it was too quiet "Yeah and we haven't even seen this master" Lucy pointed out, taking in the vast amount of books on the shelf.

"Natsu I'm worried about Lavender and Rissy..." Happy said, the blue exceed's voice filled with sadness.

Erza placed a comforting hand on the exceed "If they're together they should be fine"

"But if Lavender is half as useless as Happy maybe Rissy will be fine" Lucy said...a bit too loudly, causing the blue exceed to burst into tears.

"Lushii hates me!" Happy wailed.

The desk was filled with books and stray bits of paper, dusting the papers aside Gray noticed a map of Fiore taped to the desk, taking a closer look a large black 'X' was placed where the town of Violet was.

"That's where the girls disappeared from..." Gray sighed, still staring at the map.

"Looks like a dead-end..." Lucy sighed, she turned to Erza the scarlet haired mage had a look of determination on her face.

"Natsu, des the trail end here..." She paused as she got no answer from the dragon slayer

Natsu stood in front of the book-case, his head tilted to the other side.

"Ash for brains, what are you staring at?" Gray shouted, Natsu was too focused on the bookcase taking no heed in Gray's insult.

"The trail ends right here" Natsu said, gesturing to the book-case in front of him.

Erza walked over to the bookcase, standing beside Natsu she placed her hands on it as if expecting something to happen.

"There must be something..." Erza whispered to herself, her hands still on the bookcase.

The mages all stood transfixed on the bookcase; looking up at it Lucy noticed something...something not right about one of the books.

"A cat lover with a book on dogs..." The muttered placing a hand on the book, as she tilted the book backwards as if to pull it off the shelf, the entire case rotated revealing another flight of stairs.

"Luce you did it!" Natsu exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the celestial mage. Suddenly embarrassed about the close contact after the events of operation Nalu, Lucy turned red. As if sensing her sudden rise in body temperature Natsu released the blonde, staring at her with curiosity.

"You must be sick, you're all red" He stated, still staring at her.

"N-no I'm fine...let's just go!" Lucy stuttered, quickly ushering her team mates down the stairs.

"Guys I can hear something..." Happy loudly whispered as the team walked down the stairs

"How does it feel to be in utter pain?" An unfamiliar masculine voice asked

"Hurts...like...a bitch!" A more feminine voice gasped out, the team froze, all of them recognising the voice.

Natsu was the first to react, quickly bolting down the stairs like a man possessed, with little choice the rest of the team followed after him down the spiral stair case.

The fire dragon slayer growled at the sight before him, his sister lay motionless on the ground, a purple haired mage laughing over her limp body while her exceed partner loudly sobbed.

A dark aura suddenly surrounded him as he walked forward, the men suddenly taking notice of him.

The man dressed in the dress shirt and trousers tuned to face him, a bored expression on his face "Ezekiel, looks like we have an intruder" he sighed.

Ezekiel turned to Natsu, flicking the bangs out of his eyes, he narrowed his eyes at Natsu for a moment and then he smirked "You look a lot like her...you must be her brother" he hissed as he placed his hands out in front of him.

Natsu growled, this was the man had hurt his sister and he was going to pay. "None of this talking shit...I just want to be the crap out of you..." Natsu growled, engulfing his fists with fire causing Ezekiel's eyes to widen.

"Very well..." He hissed as a purple coloured magic circle appeared in front of him "Let's get this over"

Natsu ran at Ezekiel, landing his flame engulfed fist square in his jaw, the purple haired mage had no time to attack and was sent flying to the floor.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, her and the others had arrived and gasped at the scene in front. Natsu too no notice of Lucy and the others, his focus entirely on Ezekiel.

Erza turned to face Myon, the master of the manor was holding a brown coloured cat in his hands, his eyes wide with fear as he stared at the mages.

A flash of light suddenly appeared around her, and once that faded she was dressed in her normal armour, this cased Myon to gulp.

Lucy quickly ran over to Rissy, gently placing her in an upright position the celestial mage begun to gently shake her to wake her up "Come on, Rissy you need to get up..." She whispered to the salmon haired girl.

Gray turned to Lurch, the butler instantly released the lilac coloured exceed from his grip as he held his hands up in surrender. The small exceed ran to stand next t Erza, who had her hand on her sword's hilt.

"Erza, that rich guy kidnapped the girls, turned them into cats and has used the catnip to control them!" Lavender shouted whilst pointing a paw at Myon.

Erza tilted her head to the side "So that explains all the cats..." she muttered to herself.

"Then how do we change them back?" Happy asked, the blue exceed standing next to Lavender.

Myon quickly snapped his fingers, in suddenly the sound of meowing was heard, catching the mages attention.

"What was that?" Lucy asked she still had her arms supporting an unconscious Rissy.

As if answering her question three women all dressed in the same leopard print two pieced cat costumes stepped out of the shadows, hissing angrily at the mages.

Myon stepped between the three women, stroking the greenettes hair "My neko girls here will take care of you three"

Gray scowled "So you're controlling these girls too?" he asked, his question more like a statement.

Myon shook his head "I'm not controlling just enhancing their emotions..." He paused to stroke the blunettes hair causing the woman purring softly "You see. Ezekiel and I infused a Lacrima into the catnip, it can be inhaled and it enhances certain emotions"

Lucy looked up at Myon, her disgust clear on her face "That's sick!" Lucy snapped

Myon shook his head once more "Not sick...clever, we enhance anger and hate...for our enemies and adoration and admiration for the master...the perfect warrior"

Erza shook her head "No, not warriors...but slaves and it needs to end now!"

Myon lightly chuckled "You're right...Neko girls attack and defend your master!" Myon shouted, the three cat women instantly obeyed all charging at the mages.

The neko girls moved like women possessed, their enhance desire for their 'master' causing them all to strive to please him and in this case pleasing their master meant defeating his enemies.

Gray and Erza fought hard; both mages trying not to hit the women as they were the victims, which meant that hurting them wasn't an option.

Lucy placed Rissy gently on the ground, reaching for her keys to summon a spirit. "Lavender keep an eye on Rissy" She told the lilac coloured exceed. Lavender nodded her head, standing protectively next to her unconscious partner.

Lucy quickly grabbed Aries' key, ready to summon the celestial spirit, however before she could her keys suddenly disappeared from her grasp. "What the...!" She gasped in confusion, looking around for her keys.

Suddenly hearing a 'nyan' she glanced up, spotting the green haired neko girl dangling her celestial keys in front of her "Looking for these?" She hissed, before she started shaking the keys around.

Lucy growled, the blonde quickly darted to snatch the keys back, however the neko girl was faster and swiftly dodged out the way, causing Lucy to fall to the ground.

"Aw poor little blonde can't get her keys..." The greenette hissed whilst dangling the keys around like some sort of trophy

Lucy growled once more "Now I really hate cats" She moaned

* * *

Gray sighed once both the brunette and blunette neko girls fell to the ground with a thud, using his ice make magic he had created shackles around their ankles and wrists. Even Lurch; as Rissy had called him was imprisoned in his own ice shackles, the butler had long ago surrendered and accepted his fate, however this didn't step him from whimpering bout 'not wanting to die in prison'. Both girls tried in vain to break the shackles but with no magic and not enough strength the task was impossible.

Erza stood beside the navy haired man, admiring his handy work "Nice job, Gray..." She paused for a moment, placing a finger on her chin in thought "Weren't there three of them...?"

As if on cue the third neko girl landed, face flat on the ground with a thud, Lucy immediately ran over snatching her celestial keys from the woman's grasp. She then triumphantly placed her keys in the air "I finally...got them back..." She said between pants.

A sudden whimpering was heard and turning around the three mages spotted Myon standing frozen as he clutched a brown coloured cat to his chest.

Erza instantly fished out her sword, causing the once confident Myon to whimper even more.

She walked slowly over to him and with every step she Myon's whimper's got even louder "Gray, Lucy gather up the cats...I'll take care of him" She said, never taking her eyes away from the master of the house.

Both mages nodded, Lucy summoning Aries to help keep the cats in one place whilst Gray tried his best to catch them...a task that was much harder than it looked.

* * *

Ezekiel staggered up, his opponent's attack causing him more damage than he had originally thought and the pain was already starting to kick in. His opponent was stronger physically than his sister, since using his pain spell on her was enough, it wasn't the same for Natsu who simply fought through the pain purely on a desire to protect his sister and his nakama.

And that's where it dawned on him. Whereas Natsu was physically stronger than his sister, it didn't mean the same emotionally.

A flame engulfed fist to the jaw suddenly brought Ezekiel back from his thoughts, he rubbed at the sore spot on his jaw, smirking once he realised how perfect his plan was.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, confused about why Ezekiel looked so smug...what was he planning.

"I have no idea why you're smirking...but I promise you that I'll wipe it from your face!" Natsu declared whilst punching his fists together.

Ezekiel smirked once more "And how do you intend on doing that?" He asked

Natsu shrugged his shoulders "By punching you a lot..." He stated matter of factly

A magenta coloured magic circle appeared in front of Ezekiel raised hands, before Natsu could react, the wave of magenta colored light was sent at him, sending him to the floor with a thud.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, the blue exceed flying over to his partner's side.

Natsu sat upright, the usual fire in his onyx eyes was gone, replaced by a pure darkness...replaced by utter despair.

Happy shook his partner, shouted his name loudly however he got no response from the salmon haired dragon slayer, only a blank look in his eyes.

"Lushi, something is wrong with Natsu!" Happy wailed, tears falling down his face at the thought of not being able to save his partner.

Lucy abandoned her chase of the small tan coloured cat, rushing over to Natsu's side. Placing an arm around a wailing Happy she glanced into Natsu's eyes, an inaudible gasp escaped her lips once she noticed the pure darkness that lurked there. She turned to Ezekiel, anger clear on her face "What did you do to him!" She demanded, however she only received a creepy type evil laugh from the purple haired mage.

"I made him feel utter despair..." He stated, sounding quite proud of his work.

Lucy stared into Natsu's eyes once more, gently shaking the dragon slayer however she got no response.

Ezekiel sighed, a purple magic circle appearing once more from his outstretched hands "He looks quite pathetic...I should just end his misery now..."

Both Lucy and Happy tightened their hold on Natsu, both of them squeezing their eyes shut at the pain that was about to come...

Lucy was never gladder to hear those three words...

"Fairy dragons roar!"

The multi coloured light from the attack sent Ezekiel flying into the wall, and glancing back Lucy noticed the salmon haired woman sporting a toothy grin as she admired her handy work.

Happy glanced over too, the blue exceed smiled widely at the sight of his friend "Rissy!" Happy exclaimed.

Rissy smiled and then walked over to Lucy who was still holding to Natsu tightly.

Rissy frowned once she noticed her brother's empty dark eyes "Lucy what's wrong with him?" Rissy asked, gently poking Natsu in the cheek...only to get a blank stare from the dragon slayer.

"Ezekiel put a despair spell on him...and now he's like this..." Lucy explained sadly

Rissy continued to stare at her brother, a gasp escaping her lips at how empty his gaze was "Rissy, do you know how to get him back to Natsu?" Happy asked

Rissy sighed, "Make him happy..." she suggested

Lucy and Happy both exchanged confused glances

"How...?" they asked in unison

Rissy face palmed "I don't know...tell him a joke, tickle his belly, give him a kiss...just do something" she growled before standing in fighting stance.

"But Rissy-"

"Look I'm a little busy now..." she sighed as she jumped in to battle once more with Ezekiel.

Leaving Lucy and the two exceeds to come up with a plan to get Natsu back to normal.

* * *

_**What did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'The Revelation'**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	11. The Revelation

**A/N: WARNING this chapter contains a flashback...enjoy**

* * *

Rissy dodged another one of Ezekiel's attacks, jumping and diving to avoid his spells Rissy wasn't going to repeat what happened the last time she fought the emotions manipulator.

Ezekiel smirked, impressed that he wasn't able to land a single hit on the dragon slayer "I see someone has improved..." He hissed, placing his arms up in a defensive stance.

Rissy growled "Of course, I have to be at my best when I fight my old team mates..."

He started to slowly circle her, while keeping his guard up, Rissy following his movements "I do miss the days when we used to be together...the revelation may have disbanded but the real revelation has only just begun..." He hissed, his statement causing Rissy's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean...don't tell me that there's more...?" Rissy asked the salmon haired girl hoping that she was wrong, hoping that the emotion enhancing lacrima was just a one-off idea...and not part of something bigger.

Ezekiel smirked once more "Our plans are none of your concern Rissy-Chan...at least not yet" he hissed, the last part he added with a smirk.

Rissy growled the salmon haired woman wondering just what Elijah was planning.

"enough talking...lets finish this!"

* * *

Lucy had tried everything, telling him jokes just wouldn't work; the salmon haired dragon slayer would just stare at her blankly as if she had tried to explain the theory of quantum physics to him. Telling him old stories about their friendship didn't work either, he would just loudly sigh or continue to stare right through her.

"Lucy you haven't tried everything..." Lavender said the lilac exceed giggling like a school girl.

Lucy blushed beet red "There is no way I am kissing Natsu!" She whispered loudly, hoping that none of the others would hear. Glancing around no one seemed to take any notice; Gray was busy trying to catch cats, whilst Erza was trying to catch a cat-obsessed creep.

"But Lushi, you have to try..." Happy sobbed, his tears falling like waterfalls down his cheeks.

Lavender nodded in agreement "...and it isn't like you haven't done it before..." She said with smirk.

Lucy sighed loudly, placing her face inches away from Natsu's "You probably wont enjoy this anyway..." She muttered to herself before she pressed her lips against his.

"Did it work...?" Lavender asked once Lucy pulled away from Natsu

She glanced into his eyes once more...the emptiness was still there.

"Lucy you didn't kiss him good enough!" Happy wailed

Lavender walked off, heading over to the ice mage that was still chasing around the cats "Maybe Gray can help..." Lavender suggested, ushering the ice make mage over to Natsu.

" Good idea maybe Gray can kiss better than you Lushi" Happy exclaimed happily

Lavender just shook her head at the blue exceed "Not to kiss him, silly..." Lavender sighed before walking over towards Gray.

Lucy's eye started to twitch causing Happy to back away...slowly.

Once Gray arrived he sat in front of Natsu , the ice make mage instantly noticing the black look on his face and he sighed.

Lucy and the exceeds eagerly watched Gray wondering what plan he had in mind "Can you help him?" Lavender asked hopefully

Gray nodded "I think so..." He said

Gray placed his index finger in his mouth, causing Lucy and the exceeds to exchange glances.

"Gray, what are you-"

Lucy suddenly froze, a squeal escaped her lips once Gray placed his moist index finger into her ear.

Once Gray removed his finger she instantly started slapping and wiping at her ears as if to rid herself of bugs , squealing once more she shoved the ice mage "Gray...w...what was that!" She gasped

Gray pointed to Natsu, the dragon slayer clutching his stomach in laughter "Luce...that was..." His voice trailed off once he exploded into another laughing fit, causing Lucy to sigh.

"So my kisses aren't good enough to get you out of despair..." she mumbled to himself

Lavender placed a paw on the celestial mage "Don't worry Lucy, it'll get better..."

Lucy 's eye twitched "What do you mean by that?!" She exclaimed

Lavender sweat dropped, and then stated to laugh nervously "I wonder how Rissy-Chan is doing...?"

"Don't change the subject!" Lucy exclaimed

* * *

Ezekiel aimed a fear spell at his salmon haired opponent and much to displeasure Rissy dodged the fear spell, glancing around the dark dungeon for any sign of the salmon haired mage, Ezekiel frowned.

Taking a step forward he glanced around once more, smirking once he heard a small sound over to hisleft "I hope that you aren't hiding from me, Rissy-Chan" He said with mock sweetness as he walked over to where he heard the frowned once he got no response: _It's not like Rissy-Chan to hide..._ he thought to himself once he found the area empty.

Rissy hid behind one of the pillars holding up the ceiling, she glanced around to see if Ezekiel was close,but to her relief he was in the opposite direction. She slowly stood up, careful to not make too much noise as she quickly walked over to the next pillar.

She suddenly stopped as a large black cat blocked her path, the cat had its lips peeled back as it hissedloudly at her.

"Cat...go away...do you want me to get caught!" She whispered loudly to the creature.

She screamed loudly once she felt a sudden wave of magic hit her causing her to fall to the ground. She screamed once more as the new emotion hit her, she slowly staggered up, only to be hit by another wave of this emotion. Screaming loudly she placed her hands on her temples as if to stop the emotion, she squeezed her eyes shut to block it out however everywhere she looked she felt it.

A sudden chorus of laughter caused her to glance up to look at Ezekiel, he smiled once more as he sent another wave of the emotion towards Rissy, she clasped her hands over her mouth in trying to muffle out her screams.

"How do you like my new spell, Rissy-Chan?" He asked

She breathed deeply before looking back up at him "W...what spell is it, I haven't felt like this for a long time..." she gasped

Ezekiel smirked "Its called Fear" he said before he raised his hands once more, however this time everyone in the entire dungeon including her nakama, the cats...even Lurch erupted in loud screams.

Myon fell to the floor clutching his head "Y..you fool what are you doing!" He shouted over to Ezekiel. "_You_ work for _me_!"

Ezekiel smirked "Correction I _worked._..you see your resources proved useful for my plan... however as much as it doesn't pain me to say, out partnership has now ended..."

Myons expression changed to pure anger "Y..you fool!" he shouted, suddenly a magic circle appeared before his outstretched hands, however before he could land an attack Ezekiel sent out another 'Fear' spell causing everyone to fall to the ground screaming once more.

Ezekiel turned his focus back to Rissy, he slowly walked over to her motionless body giving her a kick to the stomach.

She coughed out in pain before turning to face the man she had once called her friend "Bastard..." She spat before Ezekiel kicked her once more.

He smirked "Always have something to say, Rissy-Chan..." He hissed before a purple magic circle appeared before him.

She instantly closed her eyes, bracing herself for another one of his spells.

* * *

_A much younger Rissy, about seven or eight ran into the cave, the sound of thunder could be heard over head as she ran after her Mother into the shelter. The rain didn't bother her at all, she actually liked it since rain would make the flowers grow. The lightening didn't bother her either or the thunder, she loved the way it lit up the night sky and the way the thunder roared like and angry monster. But the thing that she minded the thing that she hated was he darkness._

_Whenever there was a thunderstorm her and her mother, Leora would retreat into the caves for shelter, the lightning wasn't good to be caught out in...no matter how cool it looked._

_She shifted closer to her mother, not enjoying the darkness that they were surrounded by and every so often she would flinch as shadows danced across the walls._

_The lightning struck once more, revealing the shape of a long thin hand on the wall, the small girl shrieked diving behind her now sleeping mother's tail._

_Leora started to stir and gently curled her tail around the small child and brought her close up to her face._

"_Child...what is the matter?" The cyan dragon asked_

_Rissy buried her face into Leora's tail and sniffed quietly "I'm scared..." She whispred._

_The dragon smiled and brought Rissy a little closer to her "Clarissa, there is no need to be scared..." She said soflty_

_Rissy sniffed once more, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand "B...but there's scary stuff and I don't know how to not be scared" She said sadly_

_Leora smiled once more "I know one way...it's one emotion that's even stronger than fear"_

_Rissy was confused "What's an emotion?"_

_Leora smiled _"_I thought That I had a smart child..." Leora laughed as she poked Rissy gently with one of her claws._

_Rissy pouted folding her arms over her chest "You do..." she whined_

_Leora chuckled "An emotion is how you feel, so when you are scared the emotion you are experiencing is fear" Leora explained causing Rissy to nod._

"_Then what's stronger than fear?" Rissy asked, she suddenly flinched as the hand appeared once more._

"_Hope..."_

_Rissy tilted her head to the side "Hope..?"_

_Leora nodded "It's the strongest emotion...even stronger than fear"_

_Rissy nodded and decide that she'll hope that the storm would end soon._

_Lightening suddenly struck once more and the hand once again made its appearance, only this time Rissy noticed that it was the shadow of a tree branch, so there was really nothing to fear._

"_Hope..." She whispered to herself before she drifted off to sleep_

* * *

Opening her eyes she spotted Ezekiel staring at her with a mixture of both anger and shock on his face.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked as she stood up

Ezekiel stood speechless for a moment "My spell had no effect on you"

Rissy smirked "That's because I had hope" She stated

"Hope?"

She nodded as she started to collect magic energy "Hope that we'll beat you"

Ezekiel frowned, anger clear on his features "But fear is-"

"...Nothing compared to hope" Rissy snapped "..and it's time that you realized that"

He quickly raised his hands, a purple magic circle appearing before him once more however a blast of multi-colored light knocked the wind out of him sending him to the ground.

Lifting his head he saw his salmon haired opponent, her waist length hair hung wild around her and her eyes gleamed with an emotion that he had never seen...the emotion she had called hope.

She knelt so that she was eye level with him and she raised her hand. He instantly flinched assuming that she was going to attack him however his eyes widened once he realized that she had placed her hand on his shoulder.

He glanced over at the place where her hand was placed and then he turned to face her, she was just facing him with a smile and the way her eyes gleamed with hope brought tears even to his eyes.

"W...what are you doing?" He asked, his voice filled with sudden emptiness.

Rissy smiled once more "You were once my friend...friends don't fight" She stated

He turned away from her, trying his best to resist her contagious smile...he had a job today, a part to play...he couldn't just give it all up and for what...happiness, for friendship...for hope?

He squeezed his eyes shut and then turned to face her with a pain filled gaze "look, Rissy-Chan I am sorry...for everything"

She shook her head "I know...but you can put that behind you...come back to Fairy Tail with us" She suggested

Ezekiel shook his head sadly once more "I can't...I'm too far gone and..."

She placed her free hand on his other shoulder and looked him right in the eyes "No...there still is hope...a hope for a better future...so there is no need to be afraid"

Ezekiel sighed "What if I want to be afraid?"

Rissy frowned "Then you are a fool...because no matter where you go hope will find you"

He stiffened as Rissy wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.

Ezekiel continued to stare at her wide-eyed, wondering how she could be so hopeful...

"Then I have nothing to fear" He said before he fished into his pocket and brought out a lacrima. "Bye Rissy-Chan" He whispred

Ezekiel placed the lacrima in Rissy's hand she turned to ask him what is was for however he was walking over to Erza with his hands up in surrender.

"Rissy...whats that?" Lavender asked, the small exceed stared at the small clear lacrima in Rissy's hands.

Rissy clenched her hands around the small object and smiled once she felt a familiar feeling wash over her "Hope..."

* * *

"You monsters destroyed my dungeon!" Myon sobbed as Erza tied him up with magic rope. The scarlet haired mage had earlier tied up Ezekiel, the emotions manipulator was sitting in a crossed legged position whilst Lavender scolded him for his actions.

Rissy opened her mouth to deliver some sort of sassy come back to owner of the manor, however a tall brunette in a tattered dress got in first.

"Hey...you're the monster for turning me into a cat!" She snapped.

Rissy gasped instantly recognizing the voice as Jen's "Jen!" She shouted as she ran over to the brunette

"Rissy!" Jen shouted "You guys defeated them!" She exclaimed happily

Rissy nodded "So now all we have to do is turn these creeps in, destroy all the lacrima and return you all home...easy!" She added with a toothy grin

Jen smiled "Wow...you guys are amazing!" She exclaimed before embracing Rissy in a tight hug.

The cats were starting to turn back into girls, the Fairy Tail mages were surprised at how many girls there actually were in the manor. Erza decided that it would be best to take them all to the hospital since none of them didn't want to hurt the women even more by trying to remove the emotion enhancing lacrimas.

"Is that the last bag?" Erza asked once Rissy used her magic to destroy another bag of catnip

Rissy nodded "Yeah...but Gray and Lavender found some solid ones upstairs" Rissy said sadly

Erza nodded "I'll make sure that we do a thorough check of the manor before we leave" She said before walking towards the door "And Rissy..."

She turned to the scarlet haired mage " Yes Erza?"

"Good work" She said with a smile

"Thanks Erza" Rissy said a toothy grin across her face "What about them?" She asked

Rissy stood at the front of the mansion's gates, sighing happily once the sun started to rise "That was..." She paused to find the right word "...Creepy" She sighed once the early morning sun greeted her skin. The Fairy Tail mages along with some of the captive girls nodded in agreement. It looked as if everyone was glad to put the vents of the manor behind them.

"Y..you know that I am rich" Myon stuttered in yet another attempt to buy his freedom

Lurch looked at his master disgusted "Master, at least pretend to have some dignity left!" He exclaimed before attempting to straighten his bow tie with his bound hands.

Lucy laughed "Yeah and I believe the correct term is '_was_ rich'" Lucy pointed out causing Myon to hang his head with shame.

"Rissy, what was the 'revelation...?" Lavender asked, the question had been playing on her mind ever since she had heard Ezekiel use the term.

Rissy stiffened "You might as well tell them..." Ezekile sighed as he glanced behind to face Rissy.

Rissy nodded and turned to the rest of her friends "Well..." Rissy said once they started walking down the dirt path "It was the name of the tam that I was part of...back in my old guild" she sighed.

Lucy nodded sadly "So with what Ezekiel said...are they back together?" The celestial mage asked.

Rissy shrugged her shoulders the statement Ezekiel had said earlier playing on her mind too.

"Elijah summoned us all and gave each of us an individual task...as you saw mine was to create an emotion enhancing lacrima"

Rissy stared at her old friend; if what Ezekiel was saying was true this meant that all the members had some sort of plan cooked up.

"Hey, do you know what he's planning?!" Natsu exclaimed, standing right in front of Ezekiel

Ezekiel shook his head and turned to face Rissy "Rissy-Chan...please tell your brother that he is invading my personal space"

Rissy face palmed "Natsu, Ezekiel doesn't like people invading his personal bubble" She sighed

Natsu folded his arms "I still think that he's hiding something" He muttered to himself, earning an 'Aye sir' from Happy.

Erza poked Myon in the shoulder, the scarlet-haired mage had foiled his fourth escape attempt "Who were the member of your old team?" Erza asked

"Well there's Elijah; the leader, me his _previous_ right hand, Ezekiel his left, the twins Emmanuel and Ester...Ester was known as the master of illusions whereas Emmanuel was a feeder"

Lucy stopped to glance over at Rissy "Feeder...?"

"A feeder is someone who absorbs another persons' magic and then uses it them self" Erza explained to the celestial mage

Gray frowned, the group of people sounded power full enough and now it looked as if they were each forming their own plans "Do you know where they might be?" He asked

Rissy shook his head and then she turned to Ezekiel "To be honest I've only been met Elijah the day he gave me the assignment and even then he keeps his locations unknown...the others I haven't seen them..." Ezekiel sighed

Rissy nodded, taking Ezekiel's word however Erza kept a close eye on the mage.

"I guess that's too bad" Rissy sighed sadly

As if sensing his sister's sadness, Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder the usual toothy grin plaster across his face.

"Then we'll be ready" He stated matter of factly and Rissy couldn't help but flash back the same smile since her brother toothy grins were very contagious.

* * *

_**What did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'What the...Fudge!"**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	12. What The Fudge!

**A/N: WARNING this chapter has fudge and is over 4000 words...enjoy...**

* * *

The kidnapped women and their worried families were safely at Lavender town hospital, everyone was naturally relieved one they found out that the 'neko girls' had successfully had the emotion enhancing lacrima removed from their bodies.

Once all the women were given the all clear Team Natsu placed Ezekiel under the watch of the mayor of Lavender town, Erza couldn't help but notice how calm the purple haired mage was, despite the fact that he could potentially be locked away for life or executed by the magic council. However all thoughts were quickly dispersed once Natsu and Gray had landed themselves on another fight, drawing in the attention of many passersby.

"Don't the two of you ever get bored of this?" Rissy asked, causing Natsu to stop his fist from colliding with Gray's as he furrowed his brows at his sister's question.

Gray shrugged his shoulders "Not really..."

Natsu nodded in agreement and then, as if just remembering that he was having a fight, suddenly punched Gray in the jaw with a flame engulfed fist.

Erza loudly sighed before grabbing both mages by the back of their necks.

"I'm surprised that they don't get tired of that..." Lucy sighed as Erza slammed the two of them together with such force that they both fell to the ground.

Many of the townspeople were staring at the group of mages, perhaps it was because Erza had just knocked out two of her team mates, or Lucy and Rissy were still wearing the cat costumes or maybe a mixture of the two.

"I don't understand why they are staring at us like that...it's as if they haven't seen mages before" Erza muttered as they walked through the town.

Rissy nodded in agreement, even though Lavender town was known for not having a guild, there was still a small amount of mages in the area however the dragon slayer couldn't sense any magic power from any of the townspeople.

"Maybe they think we're being too loud" Happy suggested, earning a nod from Lavender

"Yeah maybe...what do you think Lucy?" Rissy asked only to get no response from the celestial mage

Rissy gently poked the blonde on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly with a squeal "Sorry, it's just I feel a little exposed..." Lucy sighed = gesturing to the cat costume that she was still wearing

Rissy frowned "But we get to dress like cats!" Rissy exclaimed, causing Lucy to sigh once more.

The blonde didn't exactly enjoy the looks that she was getting from the people who walked past, women would cover their children's eyes and grown men would give her wolf whistles; Rissy on the other hand was completely oblivious to the looks however when the men would whistle she just assumed that they were being friendly and waved back with a toothy grin.

Rissy, with a toothy grin across her face suddenly flung her arms over both Lucy and Erza;'s shoulders "These people sure are nice..." Rissy happily sighed as she walked with the two mages.

Erza raised a brow before she gently pushed Rissy's arm from her 'nice' wasn't the exact word she would have used to describe the townspeople, they seemed friendly enough however Erza couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't sense any magic power from the townspeople...as if it were populated with only non mages.

Lucy cringed as another man whistled at her "I wouldn't call them nice...maybe a bit too nice" she muttered to herself

"Like that cow of yours!" Lavender chimed in, causing Rissy to sweat drop, her cat ear head and fell off in the process causing her to bend over to retrieve it.

"Lavender, Taurus is a perverted cow...not too nice...there is a difference" Rissy pointed out, oblivious to the group of men with nose bleeds standing not too far behind her.

"Yet you call them nice..." Lucy mumbled gesturing to Rissy's new admirers.

Rissy shrugged her shoulders and continued on, leaving Lucy stood there very confused.

* * *

"It's too tight!" Rissy shouted from within the changing room, causing Lucy to sigh.

The pair had been in the store for a little over an hour and while Lucy shopped for clothes, Rissy complained that she was hungry or wanted to go with Erza and the others.

"Rissy, it's not tight...it's fitted" Lucy pointed out as she folded heer arms over her chest

"I'm sure that you look really pretty" Lavender added, causing Lucy to nod with agreement.

Rissy's loud sigh didn't go unnoticed by the celestial mage "Rissy you need to wear clothes that compliment your figure..."

Rissy sighed once more before poking her head out the changing room curtain "I don't even know what that means..."

Lucy mentally face palmed "It means that you wear too many baggy out fits and you need to show off your body"

Rissy gasped, stepping out from the changing room in the process "But then I'll be exposed..." She moaned

Lavender giggled "Your exposed now, Rissy-Chan" Lavender pointed out

Rissy gasped once more, suddenly realising that she wasn't in the comfort of the changing room.

"See it's nice" Lucy said with a smile

Rissy shook her head as she took a glance in the full length mirror, the white high-necked top that Lucy had given her was sleeveless, and ended just above her navel. Luckily her pants her high waited pants were able to cover her now faded scar.

Rissy slowly traced the outline of the scar, it was slowly fading, thanks to the joint efforts of Wendy and Porlyusica, however the memories would still remain.

As if sensing her Sadness Lucy walked over to her friend with a smile "Hey Rissy, how about we pay for these and then go look around the town?" Lucy suggested

Rissy gave her friend a small smile "Okay but let me change back first" Rissy said before she pulled out the cat costume, causing Lucy to raise a brow.

"You still going to wear that?" Lucy asked shocked, the celestial mage didn't even have to think wice about changing her outfit, as soon as she got the chance to change clothes she did it in a heart beat.

Rissy simply shrugged her shoulders before pulling the white pants off "Well it's comfortable...and has a tail" She added with a toothy grin, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"Tails are great!" Lavender declared once the group left the store.

* * *

Erza had been searching for over twenty-five minutes for Gray and Natsu, the two had gotten themselves into another fight and before Erza had the chance to teach them a lesson they both started chasing after each other through the town, giving the re-quip mage little choice but to follow them.

At first she started to follow the trail of destruction that her team mates had left, however once she turned a corner at a small bakery the trail went cold leaving her once again lost.

Looking around she spotted a young man and decided to ask him if he had spotted her friends "Excuse me I don't sup-"

"Are you a mage?" The young man cut in

"Yes" Erza replied a little suspicious about his question

The man glanced around as if to see if anyone was watching them and then turned back to Erza, leaning in a little too closely, causing the scarlet haired mage to take a step back "Then leave" He said before turning to leave.

Erza stood frozen for second before the statement had sunken in "Why, what's going here?" She asked calmly.

The man approached her with two large strides and then placed his hands firmly on her armoured shoulders; Erza opened her mouth to speak however spotting the clear fear in the man's eyes she stayed silent.

"The mages here are gone, but no one remembers...mages pass through but they don't leave...and those who know too much disappear" he whispered before abruptly releasing her.

She stood shocked at his sudden statement, she knew that something strange was going in the town...but the disappearance of mages was the last thing she expected "Who's doing this?" Erza asked, determined to get more answers

The man shook his head "I haven't seen them, but ever since they entered this town...nothing has been the same" The man answered

Erza folder her arms "Since who came?" she asked

The man shrugged his shoulders "This man and a chick...came here a couple of days ago and then people started disappearing..."

"And no one remembers...as if they've had their memories altered" Erza concluded "Look tell me where I can-"

The man shook his head causing Erza to stop "If I were you I would just leave here and forget I even said anything"

Erza frowned slightly "But I need to find my friends...and you stated yourself that something is going on around here"

"Nothing is happening around here...!" The man hissed, taking quick glances either side of him "...and as for your friends, they're going to end up like the rest of the mages around here...just another lost memory" He said sadly before walking away.

Erza watched as the man walked away the last thing he noticed was the sadness in his voice, making it obvious to the scarlet haired mage that he had lost someone to the strange going on of the town.

But one thing was for certain Erza needed to find not only Natsu and Gray but the others too, before it was too late and they would become just another lost and forgotten memory.,

"You ice bastard you made the town disappear!" A familiar voice shouted causing Erza to quickly change direction in the hopes of finding her friends.

Once Erza had turned down multiple roads, bumping into multiple passersby in the process, she wasn't' sure whether to be relieved or angry at finding Natsu and Gray up to their usual antics.

"You really are an idiot...how can I make an entire town disappear!" Gray shouted, he turned to his left and at spotting Erza the ice make mage froze.

Natsu shuddered, half expecting Erza to whack him over the head for fighting with Gray, however to his surprise Erza was taking no interest in either of them and was staring at their new surroundings.

The mages appeared to be in what looked like a desolate wasteland, the ground was hard and dry as if they were in a desert however the sky was a dull grey. Glancing around the surroundings Erza noticed that Natsu was right the town had indeed disappeared, turning back to face the way she came, Erza was surprised to notice that the road was gone and there was no one but the three of them in the desolate wasteland...it looked as if there was no way out.

Bored and frustrated Natsu started pacing around the wasteland as if searching for any sign of a way out, suddenly getting tired he loudly sighed...much to the amusement of Gray.

"You think this is some sort of magic?" Gray asked, his arms folded over his bare chest.

"First ...yes and second...shirt" Erza stated

Gray stared blankly at Erza before glancing down at himself suddenly realising that he was missing his shirt he started to search the ground for any sign of his missing shirt.

Happy and Natsu were both sat on the ground with Natsu was lying on his back with his arms behind his head "Natsu, do you think that Lavender, Lucy and Rissy are here?" Happy asked. The small exceed was worried that they hadn't seen their friends in a while and the last time they had been separated, it ended up with Rissy being attacked by a crazy cat man and an equally crazy purple haired mage.

Natsu was silent for a moment "I can't smell them...but wherever they are I'm sure that they're fine" Natsu declared with a toothy grin, Happy was silent for a moment before responding with an 'Aye'

Erza watched Natsu and Happy from a distance; she hoped that Natsu was right about the others since what the man had told her earlier in the town was still on her mind. The team needed to stay together if there was someone going around kidnapping mages, so it wasn't exactly a big help that half their team was un-accounted for whilst the other half was stuck in some desolate wasteland.

The mages sat in silence for a few minutes, ray had long given up his search for his shirt, and Happy was rolling around on the ground whilst Erza could help but stare into the distance with the feeling that something wasn't right...

"Hey Erza...is that...a girl?" Natsu asked suddenly breaking the silence and catching all their attention.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the figure, a small girl who looked around eight or nine walked toward them dressed in only a dirty white gown and her cyan hair was dirty and matted.

The girl stared up at the mages with big glassy eyes before she spoke "I'm lost" She stated

Erza narrowed her eyes once more at the girl. As soon as the four of them had arrived there didn't seem to be any sign of anyone else in the wasteland and seeming that this girl was so young what was she doing walking around on her own.

Erza placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "You shouldn't be lost..." Erza stated, causing Natsu and Gray to exchange glances.

"Well she is alone..." Gray muttered

Erza slowly shook her head at Gray before turning back to face the girl "She shouldn't be lost because this is her illusion...am I right, Esther?" Erza added, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

* * *

"What the...fudge!" Rissy exclaimed as she ran over to the stand she gasped once she had spotted the stall, right in front of her was nearly every flavour of fudge that anyone could imagine.

The owner smiled once he had spotted her, a wide smile on his features causing the lines around his eyes and mouth to deepen. "So what can I get you neko-chan?" He asked

Rissy smiled at the nickname "How about every flavour here!" She gasped

The man frowned "Neko-Chan that won't be good for you..." The man said sadly however he still carried out her request.

A toothy grin spread across her face "Don't worry Grandpa fudge, I'm going share this with my friends" She declared

"Sorry, I'm not a fudge fan..." Lucy said sadly, he gave a small squeak once Rissy's eyes started to darken.

"Lucy, now you run..." Lavender whispered, causing Lucy to mentally face palm.

Rissy's mood suddenly turned back to normal once the man passed her the fudge bag, handing over the money as well as a tip they three left the stall while Rissy happily gorged herself on fudge.

"What's with the red fudge?" Lucy asked, not used to seeing it that colour

Rissy popped another cube of fudge into her mouth "Its spicy fudge"

Lucy just stared at the salmon haired girl "You and Natsu love your spice..." She sighed before shaking her head as Rissy practically buried her face in her fudge bag.

Feeling as if she were being watched, Lucy suddenly turned around the blonde was half expecting to find no one there however standing behind her was a tall muscular cyan haired man. Lucy shuddered at the way the strangers eyes raked across her body as a cocky smirk played across his lips. Before she could even react or move the stranger had his hand around her throat causing Lucy to let out a choked cry for help as she attempted to pry his hands from her.

"Lucy!" Lavender shouted, the small exceed flew over to Lucy's attacker ad started biting and scratching at his face.

Rissy dropped the fudge bag on the ground and ran at the attacker and punched him in the back from behind, causing him to stumble and lose his grip on Lucy who was sent to floor.

The salmon haired woman growled as the cyan haired man stumbled upright, out of the members of her old team Emmanuel and his twin Ester had to be the ones she disliked the most...other than Elijah of course.

Rissy clenched her fists as Emmanuel smirked once more; he was obviously enjoying this too much. "Didn't' expect to see you here...where's bastard number two?" She spat, she chuckled as Emmanuel's smirk disappeared at the nickname that she had given his twin.

"You shouldn't speak about her like that...at least wait until the reunion" He added, his cocky smirk returning.

Rissy rolled her eyes "What is it with you guys and reunions...it is over...Ezekiel's going to prison and for a long time..." She exclaimed, however Emmanuel just laughed.

"You really think that he's just going to stay there...the revelation never leaves a member behind...not even you Rissy-Chan" He added with a smirk.

Rissy was tired of their games she folded her arms over her chest "Whatever you guys are planning has to stop now..." Rissy growled her frustration clear in her voice.

Emmanuel laughed, which only caused Rissy to growl even louder, causing even Lucy to shudder. Emmanuel seemed unfazed by Rissy's growl, just stood there with a smirk clear on his lips "Rissy-Chan you have no say in the matter" he stated matter of factly.

"Then I have to stop whatever it is you're doing..." Rissy stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Emmanuel sighed, he slowly ran a hand through his cyan colored hair "I didn't want to resort to petty tactics Rissy-Chan but you gave me no choice..."

Rissy narrowed her eyes "What are you..." However before she could finish a magic circle appeared on the ground underneath where Lucy sat. Rissy quickly moved to help her friend however a bright light erupted from the magic circle, engulfing Lucy and once that had disappeared so had her friend.

Both Rissy and Lavender stared at the spot where Lucy just was, Rissy turned back to face Emmanuel with her fists clenched so hard her finger nails where sure to draw blood from her palms.

"What did you do to her?!" Rissy exclaimed

"I just used some teleportation magic on her...you know the mages around here are really something..." He added with a smirk

Rissy raised a brow at Emmanuel's statement however she brushed it off due to not knowing where her friend was.

"Where did you send her?" Rissy shouted

Emmanuel smirked, twirling Lucy's celestial keys around his index finger "Don't worry I won't hurt her...she's my insurance" he stated

Rissy narrowed her eyes "Insurance...?"

Emmanuel smirked "Don't tell me you don't know what insurance means...my you are dense..." he laughed

Rissy growled "I know what insurance is...but why?" she snapped

Emmanuel folded his arms "Isn't it obvious...so you stay out of our way"

Rissy frowned "Our?" she asked however Emmanuel ignored her statement as his head was turned towards the sky.

"Don't worry I'm on my way..." He sighed before turning to Rissy

"Was that Bastard number two calling...I've always hated that weird twin thing you do..." Rissy added with a shudder.

Esther and Emmanuel had a sort of mind connection, meaning that they often had telepathic conversations...however sometimes it would often appear that the twin were insane when they would shout or talk to themselves in public places when they were really having a telepathic conversation.

"Look it was nice talking to you but my other half needs me..." He stated before causing a magic circle to appear once more.

Rissy walked towards him "Hey I'm not done with y-" The bright light that had engulfed Lucy appeared around Emmanuel causing Rissy to shield her eyes from its intensity. Once she was certain that the light disappeared she hissed once she realised that Emmanuel too was gone.

Lavender turned to face her partner, worry clear on her features "Rissy-Chan what do we do now?" She asked

Rissy sighed, she herself had no idea on what to do; Emmanuel had Lucy somewhere, tracking him was next to impossible since he left using teleportation magic there wouldn't be a scent. And to make matters worse he was planning some evil and psychotic scheme with his equally psychotic sister.

Rissy placed a hand in her hair "Well I guess we search for Lucy" She answered

Lavender nodded and then took her usual spot sitting atop Rissy's head as the two went in search for their friend.

* * *

The girl or Esther growled, her once sweet voice replaced with one that didn't match her current physique "Well done, Erza-San...not many people can see through my illusions..." She hissed.

Natsu's eyes widened "So this wasn't real...how couldn't I smell it...?" He exclaimed

The girl smirked "There's a reason why they call me the master off illusions, Natsu...and all the years I spent training with your sister helped me to perfect my magic so not even a dragon slayer could sense me" She stated matter of factly, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

Esther sighed before looking down at herself, she let out a small gasp as if suddenly realizing that she still had the appearance of an eight year old. A cyan coloured magic circle suddenly appeared before her outstretched hands and in a flash the small eight year old was gone and was now replaced with a much taller woman with long wavy cyan that reached her mid back and dressed in very revealing clothing.

Erza placed her hands on her swords hilt, causing Esther to release a light chuckle "Erza-San, I don't want to fight you..."

Erza narrowed her eyes at the woman before her "Then why trap us in this illusion?" Erza asked

Esther tilted her head to the side, her glassy eyes widened, giving her a similar appearance to those creepy dolls "Because I just want to have some fun" she said gigglrd, causing the mages to shudder.

"That was just weird..." Gray stated and Natsu nodded in agreement.

Before any of them could react a cyan magic circle appeared in front of Esther, releasing beams of cyan coloured light shaped like daggers.

Erza used her sword to deflect the 'daggers', whilst Gray used an ice hammer to whack them away and Natsu dodged them.

"Hey, I thought that she could only make illusions!" Natsu shouted whilst he rolled out-of-the-way from a cluster of daggers, he glanced down at the ground next to him where there was now a large dent. He rubbed at his arms where there were now multiple scratches from close run ins with the daggers "But these hurt..." Natsu stated

Esther laughed at Natsu's statement "You really are Rissy-Chan's sister...you're both as dense as each other, while you are in my illusion, everything you see or feel is very real...it's why I am the master of illusions" She added with a smirk.

Esther suddenly froze as she looked towards the sky "Emmanuel, I'm busy" She hissed

Natsu frowned "Why are all Rissy's old friends crazy?" He muttered to himself

Esther folded her arms, it seemed as if she was having an in depth conversation with herself "Emmanuel, just deal with it and get here!" She exclaimed

Suddenly the wasteland disappeared and the mages where back in Lavender town

"Looks like our fun was cut short..." Esher sighed before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Erza.

Erza frowned "You aren't leaving unless it's with us..." Erza snapped

Esther smirked before folding her arms "No Erza-San...it is you who will be leaving with us..."She hissed.

Before anyone could find out who 'us, was, Suddenly Erza fell to the ground with pain, both Natsu and Gray rushed to her side however they too were sent to the ground with the same feeling.

Erza struggled to get up, using her sword to support her weight she felt as if her magic energy had just been drained.

Esther steeped over the Fairy Tail mages, a cocky smirk clear on her face "looks like Fairy-Chan wants to get up...Emmanuel looks as if you didn't take enough" Esther hissed as she kicked away Erza's sword, causing her to fall the ground with a thud.

Esther slowly turned her head behind her, frowning at the sight of her twin.

"What took you so long?" She asked her twin, her arms folded.

Emmanuel sighed "I ran into Rissy-Chan and a blonde" He stated causing Esther's brows to raise and a thin smile to appear on her lips.

At hearing Emmanuel's statement, Natsu loudly growled "What did you do with Lucy?!" He exclaimed

Emmanuel paid no attention to Natsu and then turned back to his twin "Who are they?" He asked

"Fairy Tail" Esther spat as if the word were a poison against her lips.

Emmanuel raised a brow "Oh...so he's her brother?" He asked gesturing to Natsu, causing Esther to nod.

"I wish I was there to deal with the pink haired bitch myself..." She hissed, before she let out a short chuckle for Rissy always hated it when she called her hair color pink.

Emmanuel chuckled lightly before placing hand on his sister's shoulder "Calm yourself, Esther-Chan...lets deal with these three first and Rissy-Chan later...remember we have a job to do"

Esther loudly sighed before nodding "Fine...but how are you sure that the bitch won't spoil the plan?" She asked

Emmanuel smirked "She wont and I'm sure of it..." he said before dangling Lucy's celestial keys in front of his twin, Esther grabbed the keys from her brother and pocketed them.

Esther looked down at Natsu half surprised to not hear him growling however she noticed that he and the Gray had both fallen unconscious thanks to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel raised his hands a magic circle appeared on the ground before them.

"Shall we?" He asked before tossing the now unconscious mages on the magic circle before stepping on it himself.

Esther clenched the keys tightly in her hand; most likely Rissy would go to them knowing that they had her friend. She smirked at the idea of seeing her old rival knowing that when the time came to face off against the salmon haired woman she would be ready...

* * *

_**So um what did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Fudge is a dangerous weapon'**_


	13. Fudge Can Be A Dangerous Weapon: Part 1

**A/N: WARNING This chapter is entirely in Lucy's perspective, part two of this chapter is all Rissy...and this part has no mention of fudge whatsoever and is a very short chapter **

**Yeah..sorry about the whole 'taking forever to update' thing and I would blame it on school work however all I have been doing is procrastinating and applying for Uni so yeah...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

She mentally cursed herself for placing her keys in such an accessible place for she was certain that whatever that man's name was (she was sure that is was something beginning with 'E') had stolen her keys, making it impossible for her to summon any of her celestial spirits.

Lucy slowly sat up, narrowing her eyes to help her see in the dark room that she was placed in however her attempts where in vain as in every direction she looked there was complete and utter darkness.

She slowly stood up, her legs a little wobbly from sitting on the cold floor for some time and she started to walk towards what she thought was a wall. Placing her hands on the wall she used it to guide herself to the door; only to her misfortune it was locked.

She slammed her hands against the door in anger, mentally cursing the 'E man' that had taken her keys.

She sat down against the door in defeat, deciding that she wasn't leaving the room any time soon and released a loud sigh. Closing her eyes she started to conjure up a plan to escape, however a small sound brought her from her plans.

Whipping her head towards the direction where the sound came from she noticed a large blob of darkness making its way towards her. Before she could even decipher whether the figure was a friend or foe, she swiftly pulled off one of her boots ready to use it for her defence.

Once the figure was in throwing distance she let out a yell before releasing her boot from her grip causing it land on the figure with a loud thud.

"Hey...that actually hurt" the figure moaned as he walked towards Lucy.

Lucy suddenly felt a wave a heat in her face as the figure...or a man in his early twenties hand Lucy the boot that she had previously thrown at him. "You have a good arm..." He said with a smile and even in the dark lighting Lucy saw his grey eyes brighten.

"Lucy..." She said as she offered the man her hand, he instantly took it with another smile.

"Akio...and I already knew who you where I watched the GMG...perhaps you can help find a way out" He added with a smile.

"Sorry..." Lucy sighed "I just got here and the doors locked"

Akio nodded in understanding "Never mind...guess that means you have to spend more time with me" He added with a grin

Lucy giggled "Aw what a shame..."

Lucy noticed the small navy blue guild insignia on Akio's arm, it took the appearance of a large eye and didn't seem to be from one of the larger guilds, however what surprised her was that there was next to no magic energy radiating from him despite the fact that he was a mage.

The first search for Lucy had been uneventful, Rissy and Lavender walked around the town in circles and yet there was still no trace of the celestial mage.

"If you don't mind me asking what guild are you in?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the insignia on his arm.

Akio took a look down at his arm before raising his brows "Oh...Gorgons' Eye" He said as he started walking, leaving Lucy to follow along beside him.

Lucy sweat dropped "You've never heard of it...have you?" Akio asked as depressed anime lines appeared above his head.

Lucy shook her head sadly "No...But is it a new guild?" she asked

Akio nodded "Fairly, we formed just before the last GMG but hopefully we'll qualify for the next one" Akio declared

Lucy smiled "Yeah hopefully..." Lucy said as she turned to face him

"The others will be stoked to find an actual Fairy Tail mage here" Akio exclaimed

Lucy raised a brow "Others...you mean there's more than just us here?"

Akio nodded "Yeah...I just got here a day ago, but there was a whole bunch of people down here from the town" Akio explained, causing Lucy's eyes to widen.

Akio walked over to the centre of the room and Lucy watched him with curiosity "Hey guys there's a Fairy Tail mage here...come out!" Akio shouted

The room was silent save for Akio's echoing for a few moments before the faint sound of footsteps could be heard. Lucy's eyes widened as people stepped out from the shadows, her expression sadness once she noticed that one of the boys looked no older than Wendy stared at her with wide eyes.

The small crowd was now up to nine people as they gathered around both Lucy and Akio.

"You really from Fairy Tail?" one of the boys asked, his eyes narrowed at the celestial mage.

Lucy nodded before showing them her insignia, however she frowned once she realised that no one would be able to actually see it.

"Yes she is..." Akio stated as he ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to frown.

"How long have you all been down here?" Lucy asked

One of the older girls, around Wendy and Chelia's age started to mutter to herself whilst counting on her fingers "Not sure...maybe a couple of days?" She answered

Lucy gasped "So no one has thought to look for any of you?!" She exclaimed, very confused about the situation.

The children shook their heads "They forgot about us" One of the older boys stated matter of factly, causing all the other children to nod in agreement.

"How can all your parents forget about you?" Lucy asked confused

Akio placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder "Lucy, it's the water..."

Lucy frowned "W...what?"

The children sighed "The water...Akio said that when he came into the town that the water had magic in it" one of the boys stated

Akio nodded "it's true, once I entered the town there was a large fountain that radiated a large amount of magic energy...I just brushed it off...but I was wrong" Akio explained

"Are you saying that someone put a spell on the town's water supply?" Lucy asked

Akio shrugged his shoulders "Most likely, which explains why the townspeople are acting like everything is normal"

Lucy sighed "Then that means that we're trapped down...wherever this is" She groaned before taking a seat on the cold ground.

"Actually we're now in the basement of Lavender Town's museum..." The girl around Wendy's age pointed out.

Before Lucy could answer a large amount of light appeared in front of her and turning around she noticed that the door that had previously been locked was now open, revealing the cyan haired man who had previously taken her celestial keys and a curvaceous woman behind him with a similar appearance.

The cyan haired man raised his hands and magic circle, the same colour as his hair appeared and instantly Lucy felt all the magic energy leave her body as she struggled to not fall to the ground.

Struggling to even turn she noticed that all the children were on the ground in pain and even Akio was struggling to stand.

'_So that's why I sensed no magic energy from them...they've been taking it'_ Lucy concluded once she had summed up the energy to sit upright

"You..." The cyan haired woman hissed as she walked towards her.

Lucy gulped and the children behind her all took a step back "Me..." she said

"Yes you..." She snarled as she knelt in front of Lucy, only a few inches away from her, causing Lucy to slowly shuffle backwards "That little pink haired bitch is going to ruin our plans...you are more trouble than you're worth" She spat

The cyan haired man placed a hand on the woman in front of him "Esther...you did say that you wanted to fight her" He pointed out

Esther sighed and Lucy spotted the teal coloured lacrima that she was holding and spotted a small image of Rissy and Lavender walking through the town.

"Perhaps we should slow her down..." The cyan haired man suggested, causing Esther to grin.

The cyan haired man scanned the group of children before his eyes landed on Akio "You...my friend have a very interesting magic" He stated, causing Akio to growl.

Akio slowly lifted his head "Go to he-"

However he was cut off by the sound of his own screams as a magic circle once again appeared and a navy blue light came from Akio's body before getting absorbed by the magic circle turning it navy blue.

Tears sprung to Lucy's eyes at the sight of Akio's motionless body and the sound of Esther's laughter caused her fists to clench in anger.

"Emmanuel, go after her" Esther said before standing up, Lucy swore she heard her mutter the word 'pathetic' before the sound of her heels clicking against the stone floor as she walked out.

And the door was slammed shut; and Lucy was left in complete darkness.

* * *

_**What did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for 'Fudge can be a dangerous weapon: part two'**_

_**JustAnotherFairy**_


	14. Fudge Can Be A Dangerous Weapon: Part 2

**A/N: ****WARNING this chapter contains ****the misuse of fudge...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"This is hopeless..." Rissy declared with a sigh as she took a seat at the side of a large water fountain, Lavender too released a small sigh as she took a seat next to her partner.

The small exceed looked p at her partner, worry clear on her features; never had she seen Rissy look so...defeated.

Lavender was used to seeing the Rissy with the large toothy grin, the Rissy that was always so full of life...the Rissy that never gave up.

"Rissy-Chan we can't give up now..." Lavender stated, causing Rissy to turn towards her partner.

"Who said I was giving up?" Rissy asked with a raised brow and her arms folded over her chest.

Lavender smirked "Well you're just sitting here looking sad and pathetic...do you even want to find Lucy?" Lavender asked, the small exceed smirked once more once she heard Rissy's low growling.

However Lavender's smirk quickly disappeared once Rissy picked her up by the scruff of the neck and dangled her in front of her face "Listen here cat..." Rissy growled through clenched teeth "I'm not giving up...not now not-"

Rissy froze, her eyes widening as she inhaled the scent of the water, she abruptly dropped Lavender to the ground with a thud.

"Hey..." Lavender moaned once she dusted off her pants and then turned to face her partner with a small pout "You didn't have to drop me"

Lavender sighed loudly as she received no answer from Rissy "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched Rissy inhale the scent of the water that she had in her hand.

Rissy placed the water back in the fountain with a frown, somehow the liquid had the scent of magic ...and something else "The water smells funny..." Rissy muttered as wiped her hands free of the liquid.

Lavender raised a brow before leaning over the side of the fountain herself to get a scent of the liquid "No...it smells of Esther" She stated matter of factly before folding her paws.

Rissy's eyes widened "That's what that familiar smell was...that psychotic little cyan haired b-"

Lavender sighed "Rissy-Chan...Language" she said causing Rissy to shake her head.

"Come on cat" Rissy said as she started to walk down the street.

Lavender quickly followed behind with a smirk "I thought that this was hopeless..." She asked with a brow raised.

Rissy wacked Lavender lightly over the head "It is...but we're going to find some help" Rissy stated

Now Lavender was confused "Help from where?" She asked

Rissy gestured over to the forest "From my friends, of course" Rissy stated

"Do you think that they'll know something?" Lavender asked, she just hoped that the trees would have some info on their friend's whereabouts.

"Of course..." Rissy stated with her usual toothy grin as she scooped Lavender up and placed her on her usual spot at the top of her head. "Lavender..." Rissy said

Lavender leant her face over Rissy's forehead "Yes, Rissy-Chan"

"Thanks...you know for earlier...I needed that" She said with a shrug as they walked towards the forest.

Lavender smiled "Any time, Rissy-Chan" She sighed as they headed off, however the two of them were unaware of the pair of eyes that followed them.

A small multi coloured magic circle surrounded the palm that was placed flat on the tree's trunk, she opened her eyes which she didn't even know where closed with a small sigh and Lavender gently stirred on the top of her head.

"What's wrong Rissy-Chan?" Lavender asked

Rissy withdrew her palm, before placing her forehead against the trees trunk with a sigh "All he said was that there was a large amount of magic energy coming from some building..." Rissy groaned

Lavender raised a brow "What building?" She asked

Rissy sighed "Umm...Lavender Town Museum?" She answered

"Why would there be any magic energy coming from there?" Lavender asked confused

Rissy shrugged her shoulders before removing her forehead from the tree "I don't know...but it sounds suspicious so we should check it out..." Rissy stated as she started walking towards the direction of the town.

"Yeah...and maybe we can find Lucy!" Lavender exclaimed

Rissy slowly nodded "Yeah...and maybe the others...I haven't seen them since we split up" Rissy sighed as they continued to walk through the forest.

Lavender nodded, she had wondered why things where unusually quiet "Do you think that they are alright?" She asked

"Course...this is Erza...and Gray and my brother...they're fine" Rissy scoffed causing Lavender to nod in agreement.

As Rissy continued to head towards the town, she couldn't help but feel as if there was a second pair of eyes watching her. inhaling the scents around her she shrugged off the feeling as she only scents she had taken in was the musky scent of the forest floor, the slightly wooden scent of the trees...so as far as she was concerned they weren't being watched.

She suddenly felt Lavender's grip on her hair tighten and Rissy instantly knew that she wasn't the only one with the sensation. She turned around once to find no one there, however carried on walking. A second time Rissy had the overwhelming sense that someone was behind her so the salmon haired woman turned once more.

However this time Rissy was met with a strong kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into one of the trees with a thus before she slumped to the ground.

In the process Lavender had fallen from her head and the small exceed slowly staggered up, however fell to the ground motionless after having taken her own damage from the sudden tumble.

Rissy gently placed her palms flat on the forest floor and upon using her upper arm strength managed to push herself upright so she could see her attacker.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the cyan haired man; one because Rissy was sure that he had no scent and two because for a sudden second Rissy swore that he appeared to be translucent.

Once again she placed her palms on the ground she pushed off the ground with gritted teeth and the sudden movement caused her to hiss in pain whilst clutching an arm round her abdomen "You have no scent..." Rissy stated as she placed her free hand on the tree behind to help regain her balance.

Emmanuel smirked "So you've noticed..."

Rissy nodded "And you're partly see through..." She added, causing Emmanuel to sigh.

"It called _translucent..._so now I am intangible...do you know what that means?" he said, causing Rissy to growl.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm dense...I what intangible means...I just forgot the fancy science-y word for that other word" She stated before she attempted to cross her arms; however the movement caused her to loudly hiss.

Emmanuel chuckled lightly before his facial expression changed to pure seriousness "I told you to stay out of our way..." Emmanuel sighed as he started to walk towards Rissy.

Rissy frowned "Well you should know that I don't do well with orders...especially when it concerns my friends..." She growled as he stepped in front of her now only at arm's length away from her.

He chuckled lightly "I knew that...but I was hoping for _your _sake that for once you would..."

He sighed and before Rissy could make some sort of comeback or witty remark; Emmanuel had his hand around her throat and had her pinned against the tree.

She desperately clawed at his hand, however his grip only tightened causing her panic as black spots started to cloud her vision.

Ever so slowly she felt her body going limp in his grip as she restricted of air. Slowly placing her hand in her pocket she fished out the small brown cube of fudge that she had managed to save from earlier and with all the strength she could muster threw at straight at Emmanuel's eye.

He suddenly released her with a loud yell and Rissy fell to the floor with a thud whilst coughing loudly.

She watched with a smirk as Emmanuel had his hand placed over his left eye "Fudge...can be...a dangerous weapon..." She said between gasps of air as she stood up.

Emmanuel groaned as he rubbed his eye "Not so _intangible_ now...are we?" She asked with a smirk.

Emmanuel removed his hand from his now slightly red-eye and Rissy was hardly able to stifle a laugh at its appearance "Wow...that is something..." She muttered to herself

Emmanuel frowned before raising his hands and instantly Rissy was sent to the ground in pain as her magic energy started to slowly leave her body.

Emmanuel took a few steps over towards her as she writhed in pain, a smirk clear on his face "No Rissy-Chan..._this _is something..." He stated before a magic circle appeared before his outstretched hands more and Rissy released a loud scream of pain.

"Don't worry Rissy-Chan I'm no going to kill you...I'll let Esther have her fun with you first...and then we'll have our little reunion" He stated.

Rissy turned to face him with a low growl "Go to hell...you sick bastard" She spat, causing the cyan haired man to smirk once more.

There was a sudden loud bang as multiple trees were split in two by a large amount of magic energy and Rissy inwardly cursed as she felt the pain that the trees expressed.

However her eyes widened as the magic energy was able to hit Emmanuel sending him away from her and to the ground, allowing Rissy some respite.

Her vision started to blur as she spotted two figures running towards her; one much larger than the other. The smaller one ran towards Lavender and started to shout something at the larger one who was now standing over Rissy.

She couldn't hear a word of what any of them were saying and her vision was turned to total darkness once she felt a familiar scent surround her.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Sting Has Better Naming Skills'**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	15. Sting Has Better Naming Skills

**A/N: WARNING there is no warning**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The sound of unfamiliar voices forced Rissy to open her eyes, the sudden contrast in light forced her place her for arm over her face, trying to shield her eyes from the light's intensity.

Looking around she found herself in an upright sitting position, instantly alerting her that she had indeed been moved. Her heavy eyelids attempted to close once more, however she forced herself to stay awake.

Turning to her left she met with the unfamiliar face of a blonde man and a brownish coloured exceed who had once been conversing, however at the sight of her now awake and alert both figures suddenly stopped to stare at her.

Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable Rissy slowly shuffled backwards towards the tree however both sets of eyes remained on her. "You know the starring is a little uncomfortable..." She stated causing the blonde to chuckle and instantly the exceed did the same.

"We were just wondering why you were wearing that..." He said gesturing to her current attire. Rissy glanced down at herself and suddenly realised that she was still in the cat costume.

"Oh this...it's from a previous job..." She explained, suddenly regretted her decision to not change into her new set of clothes.

The blonde nodded "Oh...Lector here thought it was because you were some whore..." He explained, causing Rissy to laugh.

"Do I look like a whore?" She asked causing the cat to shake his head. "So who are you?" She asked whilst turning to face the blonde.

The blonde looked almost disgusted at her question as if expecting Rissy to automatically know him "You're kidding right?" He asked as he turned to Lector as if the exceed would offer some sort of explanation.

Rissy shook her head "No..." she said, just a little confused at the situation.

The blonde turned to face his exceed both wearing the same shocked expressions "I'm Sting...Master of Sabertooth!" He exclaimed

Rissy stared at him blankly for a moment before she suddenly sweat dropped "Oh...Sorry, I never watched the last GMG..." She sighed

"You serious...we were the strongest guild in Fiore...but now Fairy Tail-"

Rissy gasped whilst interrupting the blonde "Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore...since when?!"

Sting face palmed "Since the last GMG...seriously how can you miss this...were you living under a rock or something?"

Rissy opened her mouth to speak however was cut off by a familiar voice "No...Rissy-Chan is just a little dense..."

Rissy turned to face Lavender with a growl, the small exceed had activated her magic and flew over to sit next to her partner "I am not dense!" Rissy exclaimed as she turned to face the exceed.

Lavender giggled "Of course you are Rissy-Chan...remember that time you tried to put tomatoes into a fruit salad" Lavender said between giggles and even Sting and Lector tried to stifle their own laughter.

"But tomatoes are a fruit..." Rissy stated with confusion

"But they don' belong in a fruit salad" Sting stated whilst trying to stifle his laughter, only to once again fail.

Rissy shrugged her shoulders "Then why make it a fruit?" She asked

Sting opened his mouth to answer however was interrupted by the arrival of his friend "Because they contain seeds" Rogue stated as he suddenly appeared, causing Rissy to jump slightly.

"But that doesn't explain why they can't be in a fruit salad" Rissy said as she turned to face the dragon slayer.

Rogue chuckled slightly before taking a seat next to her, and immediately Sting and Lector exchanged knowing glances. "Well...they don't taste right with fruits..." He answered and Rissy nodded in understanding.

"Well..." Sting sighed loudly whilst smacking his hands together "Now _that's _sorted do you mind telling us why you out her...alone"

Rissy nodded before gasping "Did he get away?" She asked whilst turning to each dragon slayer for an explanation and they both nodded.

"...Bastard..." Rissy hissed, causing Sting to laugh.

"Hey...that's what Rogue said" He laughed.

Rogue shook his head before turning back to face Rissy "So who was he?" He asked, as Rissy stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayers.

As if not wanting to look either of them in the eyes, Rissy turned to face the opposite direction and her head was resting against the tree's trunk "Just a crazy old friend..." She sighed.

Knowing that they weren't getting a further explanation, both dragon slayers sighed, however sudden movement caught both of their attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rogue asked, his statement coming out more aggressive than he had intended.

Rissy turned to face him and Rogue instantly saw the anger and determination in her onyx eyes "To look for a friend" She stated before she turned to walk away.

Rouge quickly stood up "You aren't exactly in the best condition-"

Rissy suddenly turned to face him "My condition is fine..." Rissy spat, causing Rogue to growl.

"Which is why you were out for an hour" he growled

Rissy frowned "I never asked you to help me!" She exclaimed however her frown instantly disappeared as she noticed Rogue stiffen.

"Sting and I were in the area..." Rogue said quietly

"And as soon as he caught your scent he just had to follow" Sting added with a smirk and Rogue instantly gave him a glare, however Sting just innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...thanks" Rissy sighed and both dragon slayer both turned to face her

"Don't worry about it" Rouge said in his emotionless tone as he both him and Rissy stared awkwardly at the ground.

"This is awkward..." Lavender whispered to Lector

"Fro thinks so too..." The small exceed whispered loudly.

Sting looked between both dragon slayers with a sigh; from what Rogue had told him he liked this fairy, so what confused him was why he was so awkward around her. He was surprised about how his friend acted around the woman's unconscious form; how he never left her side and stared at her with a look of determination to protect what was his, and it wasn't until Sting had physically pushed him to get some space that he had left the salmon haired woman. Sting also knew that if the situation where reversed Rouge would have told him to follow his heart and go for it...so why wasn't his friend doing the same.

"We should go with you" Sting stated and he inwardly at both dragon slayers identical shocked expressions.

"What?" Rissy asked as if suddenly finding her voice.

"He doesn't want you going alone...and you probably need help-"

Rissy folded her arms over her chest "I don't need help..." she spat causing Stint to sigh at her stubbornness.

"You may need help...and what better assistance than two dragon slayers" Sting added with a grin.

Rissy shrugged her shoulders before sighing "Fine...but let me change first" She said as she walked over to her bag.

"What's wrong with that?" Sting asked causing Rogue to growl at him in warning.

Rissy glanced down at her current outfit "It's not practical to fight in..." She stated as she started to pull out some pants and a shirt from her bag.

She then proceeded to pull down the straps of her bodysuit, instantly alerting the Sabertooth mages that she was about to change in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Rogue exclaimed, causing Rissy to turn to him confused

She gestured to the clothes in her arms "Um...trying to change clothes" She stated

"In front of us" Rouge stated whilst gesturing to himself and Sting

Rissy nodded "You can't do that..." Rogue said.

"Why...?" Rissy and Sting asked in unison

Rouge once again fund himself growling at his friend, who instantly placed his hands up in mock surrender "You just can't..." He sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Rissy's eyes widened "Is this like the 'tomatoes in fruit salad thing?'" She asked whilst looking between both dragon slayers for an explanation.

"Um...yeah..." Rogue said as he turned to Sting who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay" Rissy said with a smile as she turned to change in a secluded area.

Once Sting was certain she was out of earshot he turned to face his friend with a grin "I like this girl"

Rouge sighed "Of course you would"

Sting chuckled "Not because of that...she's sweet and makes you actually smile" He stated causing Rouge to blush.

"W...what?" He asked

Sting laughed once more "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that a girl made the Rogue Cheney smile" He said

"Hey guys...let's go" Rissy stated as she suddenly appeared and no longer dressed as a cat, she started to walk ahead and the dragon slayers and exceed followed behind.

"Think about it" Sting whispered to his friend as he walked ahead to talk with Rissy, leaving Rogue to watch with an ever so faint smile.

* * *

Erza was the first to open her eyes, she slowly sat up however all the muscles of her body screamed in pain causing her to grit her teeth together. Glancing around she noticed that she was sat in some sort of cage however upon a second glance she realized that it wasn't a cage but a rather large skeleton of a dragon.

The sound of faint moaning caught her attention and turning to her left she noticed that Natsu was coming to. He suddenly sat up with a loud yawn as he stretched his arms out wide and once he opened his eyes the salmon haired dragon slayer blinked twice at their current surroundings "Hey Erza...why are we in a cage?" He asked.

"It's not a cage...but a skeleton" She corrected

"Skeleton of what?" Gray asked, startling both mages since neither of them knew that he was awake.

"A dragon-" Erza said causing both Happy and Natsu to excitedly gasp

He grabbed the bones that made up its ribs and excitedly ran his hands over it "So cool..."

Happy suddenly shivered once it registered that the droagon was actaually dead "but a shame its dead" He added

Erza tried to re-quip into a set of armour, however she gasped as nothing happened. Again and again she tried to re-quip only to get the same result.

She quickly turned to Gray "Gray...use your magic" She ordered him. Not wanting to be asked twice Gray tried to use his magic to create an ice hammer, however like Erza nothing happened.

Both mages then turned to Natsu who just stared at them blankly "Don't just stare!" Erza shouted as she whacked Natsu over the head "Try and use magic!" She ordered him.

Natsu nodded whilst rubbing the back of his head and tried to do a spell...however nothing happened.

"What's wrong with my magic?" He groaned as he placed his head against the skeletons ribs in sadness.

"Don't worry, Natsu you're magic will come back to you soon but I just can't have you escaping soon" Stated a familiar voice.

The mages all turned to see the same cyan haired man from earlier standing outside of the skeleton dragon prison and Natsu instantly growled as he remembered how he gloated on taking Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu shouted, causing the cyan haired man to smirk.

"Somewhere" He stated causing Natsu to growl one more

"What kind of stupid answer is that?" He spat

"The kind of answer to give to a stupid person" He stated matter of factly

"That makes no-hey...you calling me stupid?" He shouted causing Gray and Erza to face palm.

Erza gently shoved Natsu out-of-the-way so she could talk to the cyan haired man "What did you do to our magic?" Erza asked

The cyan haired man ran a hand through his hair "I only borrowed some..." He stated as he fished out a lacrima that glowed an icy blue.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Gray asked his eyes narrowing at the sight of his magic now in a lacrima.

"Nothing yet...but don't worry I have many more" He added with a smirk

Erza narrowed her eyes "And what were you planning to do with them...sell them?" She asked.

The cyan haired man laughed "so simple minded...to sell would be child's play...and this Erza-San is the big leagues" he said before he turned to leave

Natsu tilted his head to the side "And what does that mean?" He asked no one in particular

Erza clenched her fists as she watched the cyan haired man walk away "It means that he has a much bigger purpose for the lacrima"

* * *

"So he took Lucy?" Sting asked as they continued to walk through the town. Many of the passersby stopped to wave to the mages.

Rissy nodded "Mm...and I can't find my brother or the others..." She stated sadly

"This is Erza..." Sting stated as he remembered what the red-headed mage did whilst at Tartarus.

"That's what I said...but you don't know those guys like I do...the can be..." She paused to find the right word

"Sick sons of bastards?" Sting offered, causing Rissy to smile

"Yeah...that" She said

She came to a sudden stop and the dragon slayers looked up at the large and relatively old building which was Lavender town's museum.

Rissy reached out her hand as if to open the doors, however Rogue stopped her by placing his hand over hers "You say they know you well...then they would expect you to use the front entrance" Rogue stated, causing Rissy's eyes to widen.

"Then what would you suggest?" She asked as she glanced down at where his hand was placed.

Rogue gestured to the museum's roof "Up there?" Rissy asked confused

"We can climb through the air ducts, whilst retaining the element of surprise" He exclaimed

"Wow that's smart.." Lavender said and then turned to face Lector "Guess Sting didn't think of that, huh?" She added with a smirk.

"Neither did Rissy" Lector pointed out

"At least Rissy had a plan" Lavender snapped

"Was it a good one?" Lector asked, smirking at Lavender's silent response

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch loudly declared causing both Lector and Lavender to sweat drop.

"Quit arguing and fly me up to the roof" Rissy laughed as she scooped up Lavender

Lavender sighed "You could have asked nicely" The lilac exceed stated, causing Rissy to frown.

"Nah" She said as Lavender sprouted wings and began to fly her up to roof behind the other dragon slayers.

"You know I could accidentally drop you" Lavender said with a smirk

"Do that and I will haunt you the rest of your life..." Rissy said

Lavender laughed as she placed Rissy on the flat ground of the museum roof "You would be a terrible ghost" She stated as her wings disappeared

Rissy shook her head "No I would be all whoo I'm a ghost" She stated as she started running around the roof and waving her arms in the air.

The male dragon slayers and their exceeds watched Rissy's display from the side "She's strange..." Lector stated as he continued to watch her ghost impression.

Sting nodded in agreement "Yeah...but if she made him smile I don't care" He stated before he walked over to the air duct with Lector in tow.

"I think I might be claustro...clostro..." I give up Rissy sighed as they walked or crawled through the cramped spaced of the air duct.

"Claustrophobic..." Rogue offered

Rissy turned back to face him with a toothy grin "Yeah that...thanks Rogue" She said

"Will you two hurry up...Rogue may get a nice view up front but I'm stuck looking at his ass" Sting groaned

"Shut up Sting...!" Rissy whispered loudly from her spot at the front "You ruined the moment..."

Since Rissy knew the twins it was decided that she would lead the way through the air ducts, Rouge following behind and Sting and the exceeds in the back.

"I told you I wasn't named after the town" Lavender hissed at Lector

Lector frowned "But you have the same name" He pointed out

Lavender stared blankly at the exceed "So..."

"So Rissy, has no naming skills" Lector concluded

Lavender scowled at the exceed, however it went unnoticed since they were in complete darkness "Yes she does" She snapped back

Lector shook his head "Sting had better naming skills" He stated matter of factly

Lavender scoffed "Then what kind of name is Lector?" She asked

Lector frowned "A better one than Lavender"

Lavender turned to face Frosch who was crawling behind her "Frosch...who has the better name?" She asked

"Fro thinks so too!" it happily declared causing both Lavender and Lector to sweat drop

"That wasn't an answer" Lavender sighed

Rissy suddenly stopped as she glanced down through the metal grating below where large amounts of glowing rocks dotted the ground below narrowing her eyes she gasped upon discovering that the rocks emitted large amounts of magic energy and were indeed lacrima.

"You guys feel that?" She asked as she turned to face the others

Rogue nodded however in the darkness she couldn't see Sting's response.

"Yeah what is it?" Sting asked

"Lacrima...and loads of it" Rissy sated

She then proceeded to engulf her hands in the multi coloured light and then punched at the grating.

"Rissy what are you doing!" Sting exclaimed as the air duct started to shake

Rissy punched the grating a third time before she turned to face the blonde "I need to see thee lacrima...the magic it's giving off is somewhat familiar" she stated

"We might get caught" Lector shouted from the back

"Don't worry we w- ah!" Rissy shouted as the grating gave way causing her to fall to the ground below.

Glancing up she noticed that the entire second floor was made out of glass, allowing her a spectacular view of the northern continent exhibit above.

"Whoa nice..." She sighed as she tried to sit up

Rogue instantly jumped down, landing beside Rissy who groaned in pain, he gently placed a hand on her lower back and slowly got her into an upright position.

"Thanks..." She said as she turned to face him

"Don't worry about it..." He said and Rissy smiled as she caught the small flash of smile form on Rogue's lips, however that quickly disappeared as fast as it came once the others climbed down to join them.

"So what's with the lacrimas?" Sting asked

Rissy glanced around the room "Well some feels like the magic energy of my friends" Rissy explained causing the dragon slayers eyes to widen.

Sting walked over to a lacrima that was glowing orangey/red colour similar to fire and started to inspect it by turning it about in his hands "Yeah to think of it...this one reminds me of Natsu's magic.." He said as he continued to turn it about.

Lavender turned to her partner and both exchanged the same worried look "You don't think that he's here?" Lavender asked

Rissy continued to stare at the lacrima in Sting's hands "Well it explains that...but why take their magic energy?"

"That's a question you should ask my brother..." A familiar voice said and all the mages turned around to spot the cyan haired woman who had suddenly appeared.

Rissy growled as Esther walked into the room as if she owned the place, her heels clicking against the floor with every step she took "Still wearing whore outfits, Esther?" Rissy asked with a smirk.

"Still a bitch...I was worried that you went soft..." Esther responded with a smirk

"Only for you Esther" Rissy growled as she clenched her fists.

Esther's gaze suddenly landed on both Sting and Rogue and a smirk suddenly formed on her lips "And you brought two lovely men with you" She said as she walked closer towards them.

Rissy growled, causing Esther to stop mid-step "Hands off" She said through gritted teeth.

"Aw...you can't keep them both for yourself...at least let me have some fun..." She said as she once again tilted her head to the side, her eyes widened causing the dragon slayers to shiver.

"Not with your idea of fun" Rissy sighed

Esther smirked one more "Then I guess you don't want these?" She asked as she dangled Lucy's celestial keys in front of her. Rissy instantly reached for the keys however Esther quickly withdrew her hand with a smirk "You really thought that I would just hand them over to you?" Esther asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

Rissy shrugged her shoulders "For a minute there...yes" She said, causing Esther to shake her head and mutter something about how dense she was.

"No...if you want the keys...your pathetic friends...then you have to fight me" Esther said

Rissy growled and Rogue turned to face her "Rissy..." He said, hoping to change her mind however if she was anything like her brother- which she was, she wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"You two get to the others..." Rissy ordered Sting and Rogue

Sting turned between Rogue and Rissy "You're not going to let her fight...are you?" He asked his friend.

Rissy turned to face Rogue and he sighed, he knew that she had to do this and he had trust that she would be fine.

"Yeah...I trust her" Rogue said, causing Rissy to smile.

Sting nodded "Then come back in one piece" He said before he left the room with Lector following after him.

"Good luck, Rissy-Chan" Lavender said before she and Frosch followed

Rissy nodded before turning back to Esther, however suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist. She suddenly felt a sudden heat in her cheeks from her contact and glancing up into Rogue's garnet orbs caused the heat to intensify.

"Be careful..." He said.

Rissy opened her mouth to speak however to her surprise no words came out so all she did was nod as the dragon slayer slowly released his grip on her and left with the others.

Staring at the door which he had left through Rissy then turned back to the cyan haired woman who was twirling Lucy's keys around her index finger.

"Now...let's have some fun..." She hissed and Rissy nodded in agreement before she stood in fighting stance.

* * *

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'It's Salmon Not Pink'**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


End file.
